LE MONDE DE L'AUTRE
by chde
Summary: D'un côté le monde de storybrooke avant le retour d'Emma et de l'autre celui des créatures de la nuit. Et si les deux ne faisaient plus qu'un ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir,**

 **Ceci est ma première fiction SwanQueen. Je réédite les premiers chapitres après correction de ma super Béta Titimaya !**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Plusieurs jours que je l'observe. Elle me fascine. Aucun scrupule, aucun remord. Une créature dotée de tels pouvoirs ne peut pas avoir de cœur. C'est comme gâcher une œuvre d'art. Une fois transformée elle sera un atout majeur à notre clan. Cette nuit un vote sera fait, un vote au cours duquel nous volerons sans doute son destin.

Nous sommes tous réunis. Je prends la parole et explique le cas :

\- La semaine dernière je suis allé dans un village que je ne connaissais pas. J'y ai vu une sorcière. Elle a un caveau dans le cimetière où elle y pratique son art. Je l'ai suivit à l'intérieur sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive mais quand j'ai vu de quoi il en retournait je suis restée dans l'ombre et je suis repartie sans qu'elle ne me vois. Elle enferme des cœurs vivants dans des boîtes. Elle a des fioles remplies d'on ne sait quoi et des grimoires. Elle pourrait être un atout dans notre clan si la transformation réussie. Je demande un vote.

Le choix est unanime. Elle sera des nôtres. Notre maître prend la parole :

\- Je la transformerai moi-même.

Devant cette affirmation si prévisible je restes de marbre. Il est vrai que j'aurais aimé m'en charger.

Devant mon silence notre maître continue en s'adressant directement à moi :

\- Belle, demain tu me la montreras, je dois en savoir plus sur sa personne.

Des éclats de protestation apparaissent mais sont vite étouffés devant le regard glacial du maître.

Nous savons ses plans : chercher à séduire la proie avant de l'embrigader. Certains d'entre nous ne trouve pas nécessaire le rapprochement et préfère la transformation pure et bestiale. Après tout une fois transformée elle est obligée d'obéir.

Le rassemblement terminé nous nous dispersons pour aller chasser un peu. A la sortie du bâtiment Killian m'attend au tournant.

\- Quel manque d'ambition ! me crache-t-il.

Devant mon regard interrogateur il me lance :

\- Tu aurais pu te la garder pour toi. Ne rien dire à personne, la transformer et en faire ton jouet. A la place tu lui as offerte ! Avec un tel être en ton pouvoir tu aurais pu être chef.

\- Nous ne cherchons pas tous le pouvoir.

\- A d'autres.

Sur ce, Killian reprend sa route et s'enfonce dans les ténèbres de la nuit comme si l'obscurité avait toujours été son manteau.

Je me mets à marcher d'un pas sûr qui parait décidé mais comme tous les miens je ne sais pas exactement où je m'arrêterais. En marchant je me mets a penser à cette éventualité : moi chef. Il est vrai que l'idée m'a effleurée l'esprit. La transformer moi-même. Mais un doute a aussitôt assombrit cette idée. Lors de la transformation elle peut perdre tout intérêt. Nous avons déjà tenté d'avoir des sorcières dans le clan. Certaines ont senti le coup venir, les plus fortes ont repoussé nos attaques, les autres ont préféré se suicider. Quant à celles qu'on a réussi à avoir, elles ont perdu leur pouvoir après transformation.

Celle-ci est très forte. Il y a donc de forte chance qu'elle réussisse à nous échapper. Il y a même une chance que ce soit à nous de lui échapper. Une puissante sorcière a déjà réussi à supprimer la moitié du clan avant que l'autre moitié ne puisse fuir. Ce phénomène s'est produit avant ma transformation je ne sais pas exactement comment c'est déroulé la scène mais une chose est sûre je ne souhaites pas la vivre.

Belle m'a fourni tout les renseignements qu'elle possède sur cette créature. Des semaines que je l'observe et que je l'a fait suivre. Je connais son planning dans les moindres détails. C'est facile. C'est comme si cette femme passe ses journées à répéter le même scénario. Seul bémol : difficile d'engager le contact, elle ne traîne pas beaucoup la nuit a cause du gamin. J'ai envisagé de tuer le gosse mais je ne veux pas l'affaiblir avant qu'elle soit des nôtres et puis il ferait une belle pièce d'échange si ça tourne mal. Je ne connais pas ce village StoryBrooke. Elle est la mairesse de trois clampins mais bon c'est déjà ça. On pourrait s'installer ici quelque temps... faut voir.

La nuit vient de tomber, elle ferme les volets du petit puis fait les cent pas dans sa cuisine. Sa vie l'ennui ce qui m'arrange. Avec une telle routine je ne comprends pas comment elle ne s'est pas déjà tiré une balle. Elle est alléchante, ce qui me ravie. Il me tarde de jouer avec elle. A nous deux Mme Mills.

Je sonnes à sa porte et prends une mine ennuyée. Dès qu'elle ouvrira la porte je lui parlerai sur un ton anxieux et j'arriverai à me faire inviter.

Elle ouvre la porte avec dynamisme pour ne pas dire fureur et me laisse juste le temps d'ouvrir la bouche avant de me pourrir.

\- Vous croyez que c'est une heure pour sonner chez les gens !?

Ses yeux se posent sur moi et m'examinent de haut en bas. Ce qui me fait plaisir. Même avec cinq secondes d'étonnement en restant bouche ouverte j'ai à présent l'allure que je veux : celle d'une jeune femme égarée peinée d'être perdue et ne voulant pas déranger.

\- Je suis désolée de vous déranger mais je me suis perdue et à force de tourner en rond je suis tombée en panne d'essence. Est-ce que vous m'autoriseriez un coup de téléphone pour que je puisse appeler une dépanneuse ?

J'ai joué toutes les cartes : politesse, belle figure un peu déconfite, comme dans les films d'horreurs où la belle jeune fille demande de l'aide à son futur tueur alors qu'elle n'en sais rien. Je m'attends à un sourire plein de compassion mais à la place la statue de glace reste figée et me lance :

\- Il en est absolument hors de question ! Vous ne connaissez pas les téléphones portables d'où vous venez ?

Après un soupir d'agacement elle continue :

\- Attendez moi ici je vais vous appeler la dépanneuse.

Elle me claque la porte au nez ! A moi, une vampire sanguinaire de plus de deux cents ans ! Après tout Neal a raison, autant la transformer tout de suite avec l'effet de surprise.

Elle revient à la porte et me dit d'un ton glacial mais courtois :

\- la dépanneuse arrive dans cinq minutes.

\- Je vous remercie. Votre pommier est magnifique quel dommage que les pommes se pourrissent. Vous devriez les ramasser.

J'ai utilisé mon don de persuasion en prononçant cette dernière phrase. Elle aurait dû sortir de chez elle et se hâter de ramasser des pommes au lieu de quoi elle rétorque :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez elles sont bien rouges.

Belle a raison cette sorcière est vraiment coriace. Elle est immunisée contre mon charme. Profitant de la nuit noire je forces mon mensonge.

\- Peut-être qu'elles vous semble rouges de la où vous êtes mais je peux vous assurer qu'elles tournent marron. Enfin, ça n'a aucune importance, vous verrez bien demain quand il fera jour. Merci pour la dépanneuse. Je fais mine de m'en aller. A peine je lui tournes le dos, elle sors de chez elle et se dirige vers le pommier.

Je fais volte face, la saisie et la tire vers moi par le bras. Mais au moment où je m'apprête à la mordre, au moment où mes lèvres sont sur son cou, mes crocs ne sortent pas !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ! Me dit-elle en me repoussant.

\- Excusez-moi c'était sous l'impulsion du moment.

\- Vous devriez vous faire soigner !

En prononçant ces dernières paroles elle rentre chez elle en claquant la porte.

Jamais ! Jamais mes crocs m'avait fait faut bon. Tandis que je me diriges vers cette voiture poubelle que j'ai pour simuler une panne de voiture j'essaie de sortir mes crocs mais n'y parvient pas. Ayant réellement fait en sorte d'être en rade j'attends la dépanneuse avant de pouvoir repartir. Je ne peux même pas me nourrir du type venu me dépanner.

De retour à Ludlow je peux enfin redevenir moi-même. Je prends un plat à emporter : une droguée de 20 ans que j'amène dans une chambre d'hôtel. De par son sang la drogue se transmet dans mes veines. Sexe, drogue et sang frais, après une telle soirée ça fait un bien fou.

* * *

 **A bientôt**


	2. Chapter 2 : Sans issue

**Merci pour les Reviews.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Cette nuit je retourne a StoryBrooke. Pour une fois je ne vais pas prendre de véhicule, je couperai à travers bois et j'y serai d'autant plus vite en courant.

Je suis en train de courir en pleine forêt quand tout à coup j'ai l'impression de courir au ralenti. Je stoppe net. Je recommence à courir. Je stoppe à nouveau. La super vitesse propre à notre espèce viens de disparaître. J'ai la vitesse humaine et pire, je m'essouffle ! Première fois depuis ma transformation que j'éprouve cette sensation désagréable que le commun des mortels appelle 'point de coté'. Cette douleur au niveau de la rate m'oblige à m'asseoir. Saisie d'une hypothèse je tente de sortir mes crocs. Impossible ! Cette satanée sorcière a protégé toute sa ville. Me privant de mes privilèges dès l'entrée. Mais je l'aurai ! Cette pensée, née dans la colère et la frustration, me submerge. Je veux sa peau. Je ne perds jamais la face et encore moins devant elle. Que dirait mon clan ? Si je n'arrive pas à l'avoir alors les rebellions commenceront. Ma place de chef sera remise en doute. Je sais déjà que certains veulent ma place comme ce Killian. Il ne l'a d'ailleurs jamais caché. Mais c'est pour cela entre autre que je l'ai accepté parmi les nôtres. Il est facile de voir clair dans son jeu et c'est un bon allié, lorsqu'on lui donne un objectif il est toujours atteint. Avec lui un accord est un accord. Je n'ai jamais eu à m'en plaindre.

Je regarde autour de moi, les arbres ont poussés à leur gré, parfois ils s'entremêlent, parfois droit mais ils ne laissent pas plus d'un mètre entre eux. Aucun sentier visible d'ici. Je me relève et continue de marcher tout droit, vers la direction de la petite bourgade devinant déjà que je viens d'en franchir la limite.

Après une demi-heure de marche je trouve un chemin et le suit jusqu'à sortir de la forêt. J'entre dans le cimetière. Je me diriges vers un mausolée quand une ombre noire me tamponne. Nous tombons toutes les deux à la renverse.

\- Vous pouvez pas regarder où vous mettez les pieds !

J'ai déjà entendu cette voix. Et tendit que mon cerveau cherche à l'assimiler à un visage je me remets debout et me retrouves nez à nez avec la mairesse. Elle semble aussi étonné que moi mais se reprend en deux secondes.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous trafiquez dans ce cimetière ? Et ne me faites pas croire que vous y avez de la famille !

Je la fixe du regard mais ne sais quoi répondre. Les émotions de la nuit commencent à s'accumuler. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de rentrer dans ce mausolée afin d'y passer la journée. Le soleil va se lever dans une heure à peine et je me retrouves sans défense dans un endroit étrange. Deux décennies que je n'ai pas éprouvé ce type d'émotions : panique, impuissance, gêne. Me retrouver sans moyen devant elle est plus qu'humiliant. M'être fait avoir aussi facilement par une sorcière. Et d'un coup une pensée m'assomme. Pourquoi n'ai- je pas fais demi tour ? Il m'aurait suffit de faire demi tour dans cette forêt lorsque mes moyens ont été réduits à l'état d'humain, pour ne pas me retrouver dans cette situation. Mais au lieu de ça je me suis entêtée et j'ai continué jusqu'à atteindre mon but : entrer dans la ville de StoryBrooke. Alors qu'en y réfléchissant il serait aussi difficile d'en ressortir sans véhicule. Comment est-elle arrivée dans le cimetière ? En voiture ? Peut-être que je pourrais la lui voler et rentrer chez moi en moins d'une heure.

\- Avez-vous l'intention de me répondre un jour ?

Sa voix glaciale me sort de mes pensées.

\- Non.

Un seul mot prononcé, je me remets à marcher mais cette fois vers la sortie du cimetière. De toute façon tant qu'elle est là je ne peux pas entrer dans ce mausolée.

Mais apparemment ce n'est pas une réponse acceptable. Elle me suit et me barre le chemin.

\- Mais que cherchez vous à la fin? Vous pensez que vous pouvez m'intimider ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Ne faites pas l'innocente ! Vous essayez de m'agresser chez moi puis vous me suivez jusqu'ici. Que me voulez-vous ?

Je ne réponds pas et continue mon chemin. J'arrive à la sortie du cimetière et cherche sa voiture. Après l'avoir repérée je me dirige vers elle mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire deux pas qu'une sirène se fait entendre. Un policier sort du véhicule. Je vois la mairesse sortir du cimetière le téléphone à la main. Il ne manque plus que ça. Elle a appelé la police.

\- C'est elle shérif ! Elle m'a agressé chez moi il y a quelques jours et je la surprends ce matin en train de me suivre.

\- Je ne la suivais pas. Et je ne l'ai pas agressé.

Le shérif se dirige vers moi me passe les menottes et demande au maire de passer dans la journée au poste pour déposer plainte.

Voila comment je me retrouve dans une cellule du commissariat à quelques minutes du levé de soleil.

\- Votre nom ? Commence-t-il en tenant un stylo au dessus d'un papier devant être une sorte de fiche personnelle pour les nouveaux locataires de cellules.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de me retenir ici !

\- Vous avez agressé un maire ce n'est pas rien.

\- Je n'ai agressé personne. Vous sous entendez que je dois moisir ici uniquement parce que le maire en a décidé ainsi ? C'est votre idée de la justice ?

\- Que faisiez vous dans ce cimetière ?

\- Il se trouve que j'y ai peut-être de la famille.

J'ai pensé à cette réponse pendant le trajet dans la voiture de police. Après tout je n'ai rien fait de mal. Si je peux concocter un bon mensonge je serais vite sortie.

\- Peut-être ?

\- Je suis orpheline. J'essaie de trouver des réponses et il se trouve que je pensais voir la tombe de ma grand-mère dans ce cimetière. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de toutes les regarder car le maire m'a fait comprendre que je ne suis pas la bienvenue ici et que je devais partir immédiatement. Ça vous va ?

\- Ne le prenez pas sur ce ton. Vous avez vu l'heure ? Qui va chercher une tombe en pleine nuit dans un lieu qu'il ne connait pas ?

\- Ben moi. Il se trouve que j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire dans la journée. D'ailleurs si vous pouvez me libérer. S'il le faut je suis prête à revenir demain soir pour éclaircir la situation.

\- N'y penser pas. Vos occupations devrons attendre demain.

\- Je vais me faire virer si je ne vais pas au travail aujourd'hui !

\- Donnez moi le numéro de votre patron. Je lui passe un coup de fil pour lui expliquer la situation si vous le souhaitez.

\- Bonne idée ! Faire croire à mon patron que je suis en prison pour agression alors que c'est juste parce que cette cinglée m'a dans le collimateur.

\- Vous l'avez agressé chez elle.

\- C'est ce qu'elle vous a dit. Je suis tombé en panne, j'ai sonné chez elle pour qu'elle puisse m'appeler une dépanneuse. Ce qu'elle a fait. J'ai ensuite attendu la dépanneuse a côté de mon véhicule. Vous pouvez appeler le garage qui est venu me dépanner le type qui bossé ce soir là pourra vous le confirmer. Vous me retenez ici sans preuves et sur les délires d'une paranoïaque.

\- Mme Mills va venir faire sa déposition ce matin. Si comme vous le dites aucunes preuves ne peuvent renforcer sa déclaration vous serez libérée dans la foulée. La connaissant elle viendra à 8H avant de se rendre à son bureau. Il ne vous reste que deux heures à tenir.

\- Je ne peux pas attendre ! Il me faut sortir d'ici avant que le soleil ne se pointe !

\- Pour quelle raison ?

Quelle raison doit être suffisante pour qu'il me laisse sortir sur le champs ? Je n'en vois aucune à lui fournir. Je regarde cette satanée fenêtre qui permettra au soleil de m'atteindre dès son levé sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. La panique prend le dessus. Je ne veux pas mourir. Du moins, je ne veux pas quitter ce monde. Je m'agrippes aux barreaux en essayant de les écarter. J'ai tenté le don de persuasion sur le shérif mais comme tout mes autres dons il a du disparaître dès que j'ai mis le pied dans Storybrooke. Plus qu'une minute avant le levé du soleil. Je secoues les barreaux de toutes mes forces mais aucuns d'entre eux ne bougent d'un iota.

\- Calfeutrez la fenêtre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Faite le s'il vous plaît.

\- Pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas dit pourquoi ?

\- Je suis un vampire, je vais mourir si vous ne le faites pas.

Il éclate de rire.

\- D'accord je comprends mieux pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas attendre une journée. On m'en a fait des vertes et des pas mûres pour pouvoir sortir de la cellule mais j'avoue que votre excuse est la plus originale.

\- Je ne plaisantes pas.

\- Mais moi non plus.

\- Vous ne me croyez pas.

\- Absolument pas. Mais en y réfléchissant, si vous dites la vérité alors je pense que je préférerai vous voir morte plutôt que de vous laissez sortir sucer le sang des habitants de Storybrooke.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça.

\- Pourquoi ? Laissez moi deviner. Vous avez une âme et du coup vous êtes obligé de vous en tenir aux animaux si vous ne voulez pas que votre conscience vous travaille.

\- Non. Votre maire est une sorcière et elle a protégé la ville.

Entendant ma dernière cartouche, il arrête le ton de la plaisanterie et me dit le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- Je vais devoir mettre tout ceci dans mon rapport et je pense que l'hôpital psychiatrique sera votre prochaine destination.

Le premier rayon de soleil apparaît sur le mur. Juste à côté du premier barreaux.

Le shérif rempli sa paperasse et ne m'adresse même plus un regard. L'étau se resserre. En dix minutes me voilà coincée sur le bord droit de la cellule. Tout le reste de la cellule est remplie de soleil. Le soleil atteint le bord de ma chaussure. Je n'en peux plus je me mets à hurler hystérique :

\- Laissez moi sortir ! Laissez moi sortir ! Laissez moi sortir !...

Malgré les hurlements du shérif me sommant de la fermer je continue de crier sans une seconde de répit en restant accroché aux deux derniers barreaux. Je ferme les yeux, je ne veux pas voir ma fin.


	3. Chapter 3 : Second souffle

**Bonjour,**

 **La suite.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

C'est à l'aide d'une bouteille d'eau jetée en pleine figure que je reprends mes esprits. J'ouvres les yeux. Le soleil me réchauffe la peau du visage. C'est plaisant. Depuis ma transformation j'ai toujours froid. Le froid et le noir sont mon existence. Et là, je me tiens debout dans la lumière. Un sourire niais maquille mon visage.

\- Tu vois tu es toujours là... malheureusement pour moi. Je vais finalement devoir remplir la paperasse.

Mme Mills entre dans le commissariat au même moment.

\- Shérif puis je vous parler un instant ?

\- Bien sûr.

Ils sortent de la pièce et me laisse seule avec ma stupeur. Je suis vivante. Et pas qu'au sens littéral. J'entends les pulsations de mon cœur. C'est comme si la machine se remettait en route. L'espace d'un instant je sens un vertige. Je me sens mal, je vais m'évanouir. Soudain un réflexe humain se faufile en moi et remonte dans ma mémoire. J'inspire. J'expire. Ça va mieux.

Les vampires n'ont pas besoin de respirer mais tout être vivant oui. Heureusement mon corps a un instinct de survie qui lui est propre.  
Pendant ce temps le shérif raconte de manière plus au moins détaillé les événements de la nuit à notre chère mairesse.

\- Elle a déliré toute la nuit en pensant être un vampire. Elle vous a même prise pour une sorcière.

En prononçant ces derniers mots le shérif sourit à cette idée. Mais se ravise en voyant la tête du maire. Celle-ci en reste bouche bée plus de temps que nécessaire.

Régina est pensive. Comment une étrangère pourrait-elle connaître son secret. Connaît-elle toute l'histoire ? Il faut qu'elle le découvre.

\- Qui est-elle ?

\- Je ne sais pas elle a refusé de me le dire.

\- Questionnez la ! Je veux tout savoir sur elle.

La mairesse fait trois pas vers la sortie lorsque le shérif l'interpelle.

\- Je dois la relâcher si vous ne déposez pas plainte.

Régina fait demi-tour et entre dans la pièce où se trouve la prisonnière. Elle la regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?

\- Vous avez pensé à moi comme c'est gentil. Renchérie la prisonnière.

\- Le shérif m'a dit que vous me preniez pour une sorcière. Puis je savoir pourquoi ?

\- Vous êtes à l'origine de ma venue ici ?

\- Vraiment ? Vous êtes venue dans cette ville dans l'unique but de me rencontrer ? Pourquoi ?

\- Non. Je veux dire vous êtes à l'origine de ma venue dans cette cellule. C'est pour ça que j'ai du vous traiter de sorcière une ou deux fois. Écoutez j'ai sûrement été droguée. Je ne suis pas du genre à semer la panique. Le shérif a du également vous raconter que je me prenais pour un vampire.

En évoquant ce fait la prisonnière a un rire embarrassé. Elle veut juste sortir et même s'il faut se faire passer pour une imbécile elle le fera. Elle s'extasie d'avance en pensant à ce qu'elle pourra vivre dans cette ville. Toutes les sensations oubliées auxquelles elle pensait parfois avec nostalgie pourrait se renouveler. Mais Régina la sort de ses pensées :

\- Vous n'êtes pas du genre à vous faire droguer.

\- Vous pensez connaître mon genre ?

Devant le froncement de sourcil de la mairesse elle continue après un soupir de désespoir :

\- Vous avez raison. Je me suis droguée de plein gré. J'ai eu une semaine difficile. Pour commencer j'ai perdu mon emploi et puis... ho et puis je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie. Vous comptez me garder ici encore longtemps ?

\- Non. Vous êtes libre. Shérif !

Le shérif qui se tient jusqu'à présent dans l'entrebâillement de la porte ne perds rien de la conversation et s'exécute en ouvrant la porte de la cellule. Il dit :

\- Avant que vous ne partiez il me faut votre nom et votre domicile.

\- Je n'ai pas de domicile. Du moins plus pour le moment. Vous avez une auberge dans la région ?

\- Vous comptez rester ? S'inquiète Régina.

\- Oui. Je compte rester un peu dans le coin.

\- Vous avez l'auberge Mère-Grand pas loin d'ici. Je vous y accompagne si vous le souhaitez.

\- Laissez shérif je vais m'en charger. Réplique Régina.

\- Ne vous battez pas pour moi. Pas déjà, on vient juste de se rencontrer. Puis je vous assure qu'il y a assez pour deux.

\- Continuez vos insinuations et vous retournez dans cette cellule.

\- Et de quel droit me garderez vous ?

\- Je suis le maire de cette ville et je ne vous laisserez pas y commettre le moindre faux pas.

\- Le maire n'est pas au dessus des lois. Enfin, pour revenir à nos moutons. Avec quelques indications je devrai pouvoir m'y rendre de moi même.

\- Mais avant de partir il me faut votre nom.

\- Swan. Emma Swan.

Puis en s'adressant à Régina.

\- Quant à votre question de genre. Sachez que vous êtes exactement mon genre.

\- Je n'ai jamais poser cette question.

\- Je sais.

Emma sort du commissariat avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne sait pas si sa dernière réplique a outrée cette chère madame le maire où si elle l'a juste surprise. Elle se met à penser : « En tout cas, même si elle joue les effarouchées ses cils ont battu dans mon sens. Je pense qu'une partie de trappe-trappe commence et j'aime beaucoup le jeu du chat et de la souris surtout lorsque je suis le chat ».


	4. Chapter 4 : Ruby

**Bonsoir,**

 **Une petite suite.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Arrivée à l'auberge une jeune femme en rouge et noir me lance un sourire aguicheur.

\- Bienvenue chez mère-grand ! Je suis Ruby, je prendrais votre commande.

\- En fait je cherche juste un endroit pour dormir.

\- A 9H ? Nuit mouvementée ?

\- Vous n'avez pas idée.

\- Vous avez un chiffre porte bonheur ?

\- Non mais vous oui.

Ruby sourit et lui tend les clés de la chambre 7. En voyant le chiffre je reprends :

\- Comme c'est original.

\- Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Au 13 ? Vous verrez cette chambre à la plus belle vue. Enfin, si vous aimez ce bled.

\- J'ai une belle vu d'ici.

Un client entre et met fin à notre conversation. Dommage, elle risquait de devenir intéressante. Je suis en manque de sexe. Trois jours ! Même pour un être immortel c'est énorme en la matière. Je monte dans la chambre 7 et je m'allonge sur le lit. C'est à ce moment là que je réalise que la fatigue s'insinue en moi comme une maladie. Je me sens lourde. Cette sensation est désagréable. Lorsque j'étais vivante je n'aimais pas dormir. Aussi loin que je me souvienne je trouvais cet état inutile. Dieu avait fabriqué ses petits soldats comme des batteries auto rechargeable. Le sommeil, son arme ultime. Tu dormiras ce qui te permettras de recharger ton énergie mais également de perdre de précieuses heures de ta vie éphémère et insignifiante. Tu deviendras ainsi vulnérable ne pouvant te défendre en cas d'attaque. Un vampire ne dort jamais. Malgré mes sombres pensées je m'endors en rêvant.

Rêver. Ça par contre m'avait manqué. Je ne cauchemardes pas, je rêve paisiblement. Un rêve qui a un goût de nostalgie. Ma vie d'avant ouvre une fenêtre dans ma mémoire et se met en plein écran. Les êtres qui m'étaient chers sont revenus. Ils rient et dansent autour de moi. J'en fais de même. Mes pas sont si légers que j'ai l'impression de voler. Je me sens bien, super bien. Et là je revis à travers mes yeux d'humain la scène. La violence, la détresse, l'effroi et ce goût de sang qui se fait insistant, grandissant dans mon esprit et ne laissent plus de place pour le reste.

Je me réveille en sursaut. Un coup à la porte se fait entendre. J'ouvre et tombe sur Ruby. Ses yeux intenses me fixent d'un regard interrogateur. Aurais-je crié dans mon sommeil ou fait tout autre bruit embarrassant ? Pas totalement réveillé je lui adresse la parole d'un ton grognon :

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, c'est juste que je me demandais si tout allait bien tu n'es pas sorti de la chambre de la journée.

J'avais envie de répondre un truc du genre : De la journée ? Et alors, c'est une journée comme les autres, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Est-ce que je viens te voir la nuit pour savoir si tu vas encore dormir longtemps ? Mais à la place je réponds :

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- 20 H. Je viens de finir ma journée. Je viens voir si tu veux commander un repas.

Un repas ? Depuis combien d'année n'avais-je pas mangé autre chose que du sang.

\- Ok allons manger.

\- Heu… non je ne comptais pas me joindre à toi.

\- Bien sûr que si sinon tu ne m'aurais pas fait remarquer que tu venais de finir ta journée. Donne moi deux minutes je te rejoins en bas.

Je ferme la porte sans attendre de réponse.

Je descends dans la salle de restaurant et ne voit pas de Ruby. Je m'assoie à une table sans montrer mon agacement. J'étais pourtant sûre qu'elle serait là. Depuis le temps je sais reconnaître une ouverture. C'est une vieille dame qui sert ce soir. Sans doute la patronne. Elle vient me demander ma commande et je lui demande un steak bien saignant avec des frites autour. Je sais, pas original, mais je ne sais plus quel goût ça a. A ce repas assez banal je lui demande d'ajouter sa meilleure bouteille de vin rouge.

Je regarde les habitués, jouant avec leur téléphone, n'écoutant qu'à moitié leur partenaire, conjoint, famille ? Absorbée dans la contemplation de la salle je ne la vois qu'à la dernière minute : au moment où elle s'assoie devant moi.

\- J'avais des trucs à faire mais si ton invitation tiens toujours j'ai une faim de loup.

\- Je viens de commander. Je vais appeler la serveuse.

\- Laisse. Granny ! Donne-moi la même chose qu'elle.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai commandé.

\- Je sais que j'aime tout ce qui se trouve dans le menu.

\- C'est donc une auberge familiale ?

\- On peut dire ça.

La serveuse vient avec notre commande en se disputant un peu avec sa petite-fille. Je n'écoutes que d'une oreille distraite, me concentrant malgré moi sur le goût de la frite se trouvant déjà dans ma bouche, mais apparemment le différent viendrai de formule de politesse que mon invitée ne semble pas connaître. Pour finir elle se tourne vers moi tandis que sa grand-mère s'occupe des autres clients, elle me lance :

\- La prochaine fois que tu m'invites dîner on ira ailleurs.

\- Qui a dit qu'il y aura une prochaine fois?

\- Sans loi et sans attache alors ? ça me va.

Le diner se passe bien. La conversation n'est pas trop mon fort mais elle se débrouille bien toute seule. Le vin me monte à la tête. Le dessert est prit assez rapidement et nous montons à ma chambre avec une bouteille de champagne.

Je n'ai rien bu. A peine cinq ou six verres. Et pourtant je vois la pièce tourner. Elle semble mieux tenir la cadence. Ce n'est pas grave. Après tout je n'ai plus l'habitude que l'alcool entre réellement dans mon organisme. Je n'ai pourtant pas de mal à trouver son corps, à lui ôter ses vêtements. Je l'embrasse sur le ventre au niveau du nombril. Je parcours son corps nu de mes mains, de ma langue me dirigeant vers sa bouche. Elle embrasse bien. Je redescends et entame un cuni. Ma vitesse vampirique commence déjà à me manquer. Elle a tout de même l'air d'apprécier. Je remplace ma langue par ma main droite et lui titille le bout des seins avec mon autre main et ma langue. Elle essai de me toucher mais je la stoppe. Je veux la dominer. Elle se laisse faire. J'entre en elle de plus en plus vite rythmé par le son de ses gémissements. Mes gestes sont si lents, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir de coordination. Ça m'agace. J'arrive tout de même à la faire jouir.

Cinq minutes plus tard elle me propose une cigarette. Je l'acceptes et je m'habilles pour aller m'aérer un peu. J'erre dans une ville fantôme. Pas un chat dans la rue.

Lorsque je reviens elle n'est plus dans la chambre. Elle m'a laissé un mot : « tu as le niveau nécessaire à l'initiation, si tu le souhaites je peux te faire entrer. » Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Une connerie étudiante peut être ? Je froisses le papier avant de le jeter dans la poubelle. Je m'endors sans trop de difficulté en cette fin de nuit.

* * *

A très vite...disons l'année prochaine. :)


	5. Chapter 5 : Le sous-sol

**Bonne année à tous !**

 **Merci pour vos reviens.**

* * *

J'ouvre la porte vers l'extérieur et le soleil me fait fermer les yeux. Il faudrait que je me trouve des lunettes de soleil.

\- Vos vacances se passent bien miss Swan ?

\- Madame le maire, quelle surprise ! Vous vous préparez aux prochaines élections ?

Ignorant ma question elle enchaîne :

\- C'est curieux mais on ne trouve pas trace de vous et ce dans aucune des villes. D'où venez-vous exactement ? On pourrait vous inculper pour faux papiers. Profitez de l'auberge, les lits ne sont pas très luxueux mais ils sont mieux qu'en prison.

\- Est-ce une menace ?

\- Nous verrons bien.

Elle entre dans la salle restaurant et je la suis.

\- Nous pourrions diner ensemble et apprendre à nous connaître. Ainsi j'éclaircirais quelques malentendus.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps d'écouter vos mensonges, voyez vous j'ai une ville à tenir.

Régina prends son café et sort. Encore une fois je suis sur ses talons. Je franchi la porte juste pour lui lancer :

\- N'oublies pas que je sais qui tu es !

Elle continue sa route sans un regard en arrière. Elle m'a entendu mais ne semble pas se soucier du sous-entendu.

Il fait beau, je décide de profiter du soleil. Je marche jusqu'au bord de mer. J'aime marcher dans le sable. J'arrive jusqu'à un tas de bois d'où une tête brune sort.

\- Bonjour gamin.

\- Bonjour.

\- Que fais-tu ?

\- Je lis quelques contes.

\- Tu n'as pas peur de tomber de ce tas de bois.

\- Je viens souvent dans ce château, il est solide.

\- Un château ?

Je regarde le tas de bois ressemblant effectivement à un château pour gamin. Je regarde son livre. Il semble contenir les contes connus : il est sur une page de blanche-neige.

\- Tu aime blanche-neige ? Ce n'est pas une histoire pour les petites filles ?

\- Ces histoires ne sont pas exactement les classiques connus.

\- Une version améliorée ?

\- Disons... plus réelle.

Devant mon regard interrogateur il interrompt la conversation et part en courant en me criant « je suis en retard ma mère va s'inquiéter ».

Je reviens vers l'auberge quand une voix familière me stoppe.

\- Cette ville est décidément plus intéressante qu'elle en a l'air.

\- Belle, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

\- Surtout en plein soleil tu veux dire. Quand j'ai vu que tu ne rentrais pas je me suis demandé ce que tu avais bien pu trouver de si intéressant.

\- Comment tu as su pour le soleil ?

\- J'imagine que j'ai fais les mêmes déductions que toi. Je te rappelle que j'étais déjà venue mais hier soir quand j'ai voulu sortir mes crocs je n'ai pas réussi. J'ai fait quelques tests puis je me suis demandé s'il y avait des bons côté pour vouloir rester dans un endroit pareil. Aujourd'hui je dirais qu'il y en a au moins un. Je ne me souviens plus la dernière fois que j'ai pu regarder le soleil sans brûlure mortelle.

\- Moi non plus.

\- Tu devrais songer à rentrer. Seulement deux jours que tu n'es pas apparue au repère et Killian cherche déjà à te remplacer.

\- Je fais confiance à Neal, il ne le laissera pas prendre le pouvoir si facilement.

\- Il y en a de plus en plus qui sont derrière Killian. Le clan se divise en deux. Si tu tardes trop ce sera Neal contre Killian et Killian a plus de soutient en ce moment.

\- On règlera les problèmes politiques à mon retour. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer. Je ne peux rien faire de plus ici de toute façon. Cette ville est une parenthèse dans mon immortalité. Je me demande si je ne vais pas finir par prendre des rides à rester ici.

\- Tu penses être redevenue entièrement humaine ?

\- Je sens les goûts, j'ai un cœur qui bat, des émotions submergent mon cerveau et m'empêche de réfléchir comme il se doit, je dors.

Je prends un coquillage cassé qui traîne à mes pieds et m'entaille la main. Une douleur vive me fait lâcher le coquillage et je porte ma main à ma bouche.

\- Et je saigne ! J'ai juste un truc à éclaircir puis je reviens. Je te revois au repère, à moins que tu ne veuilles rester ici.

\- Non. Je te laisse la mortalité, pour ma part je l'ai déjà été trop longtemps.

Arrivée devant l'auberge, je regarde si Ruby travaille. Ce doit être son jour de congés. Ma curiosité va devoir attendre. Je me dirige chez les Mills. Pas de voiture. Pas étonnant elle doit être au bureau et vis seule avec son fils. Est-il dans la maison ? Il ne semble pas y avoir de mouvement à l'intérieur. Je me faufile derrière un arbre et attend son arrivée.

Lorsqu'elle arrive, un garçon sort de la voiture, claque la portière et se rue vers la maison. Elle sort également en criant le nom du garçon. Apparemment le temps est à l'orage chez les Mills. Ainsi j'ai discuté avec Henry seulement une heure plus tôt. Son fils. Maintenant je sais comment la mener à moi. Je repars vers l'auberge. Sans mes capacités, je vais devoir élaborer un plan. Le temps d'arriver à l'auberge et le plan était déjà prêt à être exécuter. Il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver une voiture, kidnapper le gamin et lui dire où le retrouver.

J'entre dans ma chambre et retrouve une infirmière toute à ma convenance.

\- La tenue complète je suis flattée.

\- Et encore tu n'as pas vu le dessous, me répond Ruby.

Une demi-heure plus tard, vêtues du seul drap de la chambre je lui pose enfin la question qui me taraude depuis la veille.

\- Au fait j'ai trouvé ton petit mot. Mais je ne l'ai pas du tout compris.

Au début elle pense que je blague mais en regardant ma tête elle semble étonnée.

\- Mais je pensais que tu venais exprès pour ça.

\- Exprès pour quoi ?

Devant son hésitation j'insiste :

\- Dis moi, de toute façon tu en as déjà trop dit.

\- Oh et puis, c'est pas comme si tu allais nous balancer. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais tu es la seule à avoir pris une chambre ici.

\- Les touristes ne se bousculent pas vraiment dans cette ville je me demande à quoi c'est du, rétorquais-je.

\- Tu n'es pas d'ici ?

\- Pourquoi je prendrais une chambre dans une auberge si j'étais du coin.

\- Ça explique tout ! D'accord, tu es vraiment une étrangère et notre auberge étant la seule de la ville…

Elle part d'un fou rire auquel je ne suis apparemment pas conviée à participer. Ce qui a le don de m'agacer fortement.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui est hilarant ?

\- C'est que je ne me souviens pas avoir vu d'étranger ici. Je veux dire, extérieur à la ville. Je m'étonnais de ne pas t'avoir déjà vu dans les parages et je cherchais jusqu'à présent dans quelle rue tu habites mais c'est inutile. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi mon mot ne t'as pas fais tilt.

\- Toute la ville connaît cette… heu… initiation ?

\- Uniquement ceux qui habite en ville mais qui viennent dormir à l'auberge. C'est un rituel de passage. Lorsque quelqu'un connaît le cercle et veux être initié alors il vient à l'auberge.

\- Et tu couches avec tous les futurs initiés ?

\- Oui. Ne fait pas cette tête choquée. C'est moi qui choisi qui peut être initié. Si je couche avec c'est que son premier entretien c'est bien passé. Si je donne le mot c'est que son examen final a était validé.

Elle me sourit avec malice et continue.

\- L'auberge a un étage secret. Le sous-sol. Il est également composé de chambre mais… disons… plus personnelle si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Viens, je vais te faire visiter.

On s'habille en vitesse. Elle me prend la main et me tire vers cet étage secret. Je la suis sans rien dire plutôt curieuse de voir ce lieu. Au fond du couloir, la porte que je prenais pour un placard à balai est en fait une porte fermée à clé permettant de cacher des escaliers menant vers le sous sol.

\- Tous les membres ont une clé. Seule consigne, vérifier que personne ne nous voit ouvrir cette porte et bien sûr ne jamais la laisser ouverte.

Ruby continue sa visite guidée en dévalant les escaliers. J'avoue que je suis un peu déçue en arrivant en bas. Je m'attendais à un cadre plus glamour mais le palier ressemble trait pour trait au premier étage et la porte qui nous observe est identique à celle de ma chambre. Derrière la porte un couloir, également identique à celui du premier étage. A droite trois portes : chambre 1, 3 et 9. A gauche 6 portes : chambre 2, 4, 5, 6, 7 et 8. La porte de la chambre 1 et au même niveau que celle de la chambre 2. Il en est de même pour les portes des chambres 8 et 9. Par contre la chambre 3 à l'air d'être aussi grande que la 1 et 2 et que les chambres 4,5,6,7 réunis au vu de l'entrée. Ruby me regarde et rit en voyant ma tête.

\- Ne soit pas si désappointée. Ce qui est intéressant c'est ce qui se passe dans les neuf chambres. J'ai informé les membres de ta visite. La coutume veut que l'initié puisse visiter l'endroit sans rencontrer personne. Enfin, personne à part le guide bien sûr. Donc ne sois pas surprise, d'habitude aucune pièce n'est vide. Le couloir, tout comme les autres pièces de cet étage, est insonorisé. Ainsi, l'atmosphère de chaque pièce est préservée.

Elle ouvre la première chambre. On dirait un salon au temps de Napoléon Bonaparte, et je sais de quoi je parle. La pièce est rouge, or et paraît gigantesque. La tapisserie est rouge, les rideaux sont rouges et brodés autour en couleur or. Les chaises ainsi que la table sont en bois brun foncé et en teinte or sur les contours et leur dossier et assise sont rouges. Je m'avance dans la pièce et m'assoie dans une des chaises, elle est bien molletonnée. Je regarde la table et voit une chose étrange que je ne pouvais voir depuis l'entrée de la pièce. La table de loin parait épaisse mais de près on voit qu'il s'agit en fait d'une table transformée en lit. Le matelas est encastré dans la table et, étant de la même couleur que la table : brun foncé, il ne se voit pas de loin. Deux armoires immenses sont à la droite de la porte. Ruby les ouvre.

\- Ici, tu peux trouver des déguisements permettant de cadrer avec le décor.

Je regarde à l'intérieur et trouve effectivement perruque, vêtements et autres accessoires qui auraient pu être portés auprès de Napoléon.

\- Je m'attendais presque à trouver une épée. Dis-je ironiquement.

\- Malheureusement on a du supprimer cet accessoire suite à un incident regrettable.

Sur ce elle sort de la pièce et m'attend devant la deuxième porte juste en face de la première. La deuxième chambre est aussi grande que la première. C'est une salle de jeu. Les murs sont noirs et l'éclairage en LED de couleur chaude ainsi que les lustres colorés donne une ambiance assez classe. A gauche, il y a quatre billards alignés deux par deux. Le mur en face de l'entrée est occupé par des machines à sous de différente forme et couleur. A droite, deux tables de poker. Derrière les billards, mur de gauche, un bar avec tout ce qu'il faut derrière.

\- Tu pourrais me servir un verre.

\- Le barman est de repos. Je n'ai pas la clé du bar. Mais on n'y sert pas que des verres.

Elle fait le tour du bar et ouvre le meuble mural. Alors que les bouteilles sont à la vue, les godes et autre joujoux sont indiscutablement à l'abri des regards dans ce meuble. Ruby regarde sa montre et me lance :

\- Allez viens on passe à la chambre 3. T'inquiète on essaiera ça plus tard si tu veux.

La chambre 3 est une salle restaurant. Toutes les tables au centre de la pièce sont mises. La vaisselle était en carton. Il y a des tables tout le long des quatre murs. Celles-ci sont vides.

\- Les trois pièces que tu viens de voir sont des salles communes. Tout le monde peut entrer et se joindre aux autres.

\- Des salles d'orgies ?

\- Du plaisir sans gène.

\- Ok, c'est noté.

\- Les sept autres chambres sont des chambres plus intimes.

Elle me fait visiter les six chambres suivantes qui ressemblaient à des décors de film X. Nous avons vu :

Chambre 4 : le bureau avec bien entendu le déguisement du boss et de la secrétaire à disposition.

Chambre 5 : Le salon classique. Canapé et fauteuil avec télévision reliée à une caméra. J'aperçois même un clap permettant de dire « scène 1 » on tourne. Donc possibilité de se mater en pleine action ou de piocher dans la bibliothèque de film X. Des VHS ce qui me fit sourire. Moi qui les croyais ensevelie sous la technologie et disparues du monde d'aujourd'hui.

Chambre 6 : la chambre « chambre ». Un lit avec un miroir comme plafond. Inutile de faire du chichi dans ce décor bleuté. Pas besoin de déguisement. J'appellerais cette chambre la chambre « venait comme vous êtes ».

Chambre 7 : Chambre blanche, copie parfaite d'un milieu hospitalier. Ici aussi les accessoires et déguisement sont fournis à part les plus marrants : et non pas de scalpel ou autre objets tranchant !

Chambre 8 : l'école. Un tableau, des craies, un bureau de professeur et une table d'étudiant.

Chambre 9 : au final ma préférée. Toute de noir vêtue, un lit à baldaquin respirant la luxure, une armoire laissée ouverte et reflétant le but de cette pièce : le sadomasochisme.

\- Bien maintenant que tu connais les lieux, il est temps de préparer ton initiation

\- Une minute papillon. Il y a quoi derrière cette porte.

La porte en fin de couloir n'avait pas était ouverte.

\- Il y a des accessoires qui n'ont pas était installé. On les utilise pour les soirées à thèmes par exemple ou alors on ne les sort que lorsqu'on nous les demande. Comme les balancelles. On n'en a pas beaucoup donc on attend qu'on nous les demande. Ce qui nous permet de faire en sorte que ce ne soit pas toujours les même qui les utilise. Ho ! J'ai oublié de te dire que les toilettes se trouvent avant d'entrée dans ce couloir. Tu n'as peut-être pas remarqué mais il y a une porte juste à coté de l'escalier avec un bonhomme et une madame dessiné dessus.

Je souris à la remarque avant de continuer sur le sujet « initiation ».

\- Qui te dis que je veux être initié. J'ai compris le principe, ce n'est pas un club de lecture mais plutôt un club échangiste ou une sorte de maison close…

\- On n'aime pas trop le terme de maison close. Elles sont interdites. Disons juste que c'est un lieu qui permet de varier les plaisirs.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ce lieu pour varier mes plaisirs.

\- Il n'y a pas une seule chambre que tu aimerais essayer ?

\- Non.

\- Pourtant on s'est inspiré des plus grands fantasmes pour réaliser les ambiances de chaque pièce.

\- Je n'ai aucun fantasme inassouvi.

\- Tant mieux pour toi. Et tu n'aimerais pas réaliser le fantasme des autres.

\- Tout dépend des autres et encore une fois, je n'ai pas besoin de ces artifices pour réaliser des fantasmes. Je préfère les conditions réelles. Je peux très bien jouer au docteur dans un vrai hôpital ce qui donne un peu d'adrénaline au passage si on ne veut pas se faire choper pour usurpation d'identité.

\- Alors c'est non ?

Je ne dis rien et prends l'air pensif.

\- Si tu veux on fait la préparation à l'initiation. Cette préparation consiste juste à te dire ce qui arrive lors de l'initiation. Et le jour fixé pour l'initiation, tu peux toujours ne pas venir. Ça ne t'engage à rien.

\- Ok.

\- Bon, déjà tu es briffée sur les lieux. Il ne reste plus qu'à te donner les règles. C'est assez simple en fait. Tout ce qui est dans la pièce doit le rester. Lorsqu'un costume est utilisé il faut le mettre dans le couloir, les déguisements seront régulièrement remplacés. Les requêtes doivent m'être directement adressées. Il faut payer une cotisation pour l'entretien des lieux. Chaque membre permanent a une clé. Ils ne peuvent faire entrer des personnes extérieure à notre cercle. Ton initiation consiste à essayer toutes les pièces et tous les membres. Demain, tous les membres seront réunis et se seront répartis les pièces. A toi de voir si tu veux venir. Dans tous les cas le jeu commence à 23H.

Tout en parlant elle se dirige vers la sortie. Nous remontons à l'étage. Elle s'arrête au niveau de l'escalier menant à l'accueil et me dit :

\- A demain!

\- Je n'ai pas dit oui.

\- Elle sourit et sort de ma vue.

J'entre dans ma chambre recharger mes batteries une fois encore !


	6. Chapter 6 : bienvenue au club

**Bonsoir à tous!**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires. La question des présents/absents au club vont se résoudre dès ce chapitre. Quant à la mortalité d'Emma... disons qu'elle peut avoir les mêmes problèmes que vous et moi.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Je ne me suis jamais levée de si bonne heure depuis des lustres ! Il est à peine dix heures et je n'arrive plus à dormir. Mon visage me fait mal. J'ai une migraine carabinée ! Un corps vivant est si inconfortable !

Je maudis cette ville et me dirigeant à tâtons vers le miroir de la salle de bain. La chambre pourtant petite me semble immense. Il ne faut que trois pas pour arriver dans la salle de bain mais à travers la brume du réveil le temps est ralenti par mes gestes gauches et badauds. Peut-être que si j'avais allumé la lumière je ne me serais pas pris la poignée de la porte au passage… simple hypothèse. Mes yeux pourtant si perçant dans le noir me font faux bond ! Je cherche l'interrupteur en grognant. Que la lumière soit ! Mon reflet me regarde d'un air ahuri. Pour une femme vampire on pourrait croire que ne plus pouvoir se regarder dans un miroir est d'une tristesse absolue. Il n'en est rien. Ce qui est bien quand on est mort c'est que le corps reste toujours impeccable. Même nos cheveux font pâlir de jalousie les plus grandes bimbos. Depuis que je suis ici je dois me coiffer… quelle perte de temps ! Toujours une mèche rebelle. Aujourd'hui je reste plusieurs minutes à me fixer devant cette glace sans comprendre. La protection de la sorcière s'affaiblie-t-elle ? Mon visage à une couleur rouge qui ne me plaît guère. Je suis brûlée ! Je vais finir en cendres ? Mais ce n'est pas possible je n'ai pas ouvert les volets.

Je reviens sur le lit prête à sortir mais n'osant franchir le seuil. Le soleil est déjà là. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque. J'attendrais la nuit et je rejoindrais Belle et les autres.

Que le jour passe lentement quand on n'a rien à faire. Je fais les cent pas en regardant de temps à autre par le volet entrouvert légèrement. Les jours où une éclipse ou même une tempête serait les bienvenues il fait un ciel bleu sans nuage à l'horizon.

Ruby passe me voir à sa pose de 15H. Elle éclate de rire en voyant ma tête.

\- Toi tu n'es pas habituée à rester en plein soleil !

\- Non effectivement.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais un coup de soleil ? J'ai de la crème en bas je t'en amène. A moins que ça ne te brûle pas ?

\- Si atrocement. En plus j'ai un mal de casque.

De la crème ? Un coup de soleil ? Même les humains peuvent être brûlés par le soleil ? Depuis quand ? Comment ça se fait que je ne sois pas au courant ? Ils ont un antidote ? Après deux cent ans d'existence j'ai trop honte de mon ignorance à ce sujet pour lui poser ces questions. Je me tais donc tandis qu'elle m'apporte la crème miracle et de l'aspirine. Apparemment ils ont pas mal de monde et je ne la revois pas monter de la journée.

La crème apaise la douleur mais n'est pas si miraculeuse que ça. Mon visage est toujours rouge et commence à me gratter.

Il est 22H quand le soleil se couche enfin.

Je sors de l'auberge et me rus sur la première voiture que je vois qui est un peu en retrait fondue dans l'obscurité. Je balance mon poing avec élan dans la vitre… un cri de surprise et de douleur s'échappe de ma gorge. La vitre n'a rien. Par contre mon poignet semble en miette. La douleur me fait courber l'échine. Dans ma précipitation j'ai oublié que ma force n'est plus qu'humaine. Des pas précipités se font entendre. Leur propriétaire s'arrête devant moi avec un regard inquiet

\- Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

\- Un faux pas, je suis juste tombée sur la voiture.

Je relève la tête, le maire me reconnait et semble moins compatissante.

\- Et bien ma voiture n'a rien. Vous pouvez circuler.

Si la douleur n'était pas si vive, j'aurais sans doute ris à cette réplique. Cela ne m'empêche tout de même pas de me l'imaginer avec un képi sur la tête et l'attirail qui va avec… Je ne réplique rien et avance dans la rue.

Avec un soupir d'agacement elle me lance :

\- Vous ne voulez pas entrer et panser votre bras ?

\- Vous êtes infirmière ?

\- Allez au diable.

Je me retourne et lui fait signe d'avancer afin que je la suive à l'intérieur.

Ruby apporte de quoi bander mon poignet. Après m'avoir demandé pour la centième fois si je ne voulais pas aller à l'hôpital faire une radio Ruby me regarde déconfite.

\- Ben pour ce soir c'est loupé on dirait. On va devoir se passer de toi.

Ni une ni deux je comprends le but de la visite de madame le maire. Comment louper une occasion pareille ?

\- Mais non ! Je trépigne d'impatience depuis hier, ce n'est pas pour tout annuler pour une bêtise pareille. Ne vous inquiétez pas madame le maire je suis ambidextre. C'est juste que vous n'aurez qu'un avant goût comparé à une prochaine fois où j'aurais toute mes capacités.

\- Vous devriez vous reposez. Je suis sûre que nous pourrons fixer une autre date. Je ne suis pas pressée d'être déçue. Répond Régina du tac au tac avant de quitter la pièce.

\- Elle a raison. Emma tu devrais tout de même montrer ça à un expert ton poignet est bien enflé.

\- Ruby. Donne moi plutôt de la morphine et laisse moi aller en bas.

\- De la morphine ? Oui bien sûr on en trouve à chaque coin de rue.

Je lui lance un regard noir. Elle reste de marbre me signifiant ainsi que je n'aurais pas d'emprise sur sa décision. Deux minutes plus tard elle me ramène dans la chambre en me disant « attend moi là j'ai ce qu'il te faut ».

Je l'attends. Le temps semble long et je fini par tourner la poignée afin de sortir de la chambre au moment où Ruby tourne la poignée pour entrer.

Elle s'assoie sur le lit et met la table de chevet devant elle. Elle y déverse de la poudre blanche et me tend un tube qui avait été autrefois une partie de stylo bille. Je ne me fais pas prier et j'aspire les deux rails présents sur la table de chevet.

Sans attendre que l'effet se fasse ressentir, on descend au sous-sol. Il est 23H.

Le couloir est vide mais le son assourdi des différentes chambres se fait entendre. Ruby s'arrête en début de couloir et me fait signe de choisir ma direction. J'opte pour la chambre 2. Pas forcément pour l'effet casino, bien que le jeu m'a toujours tentée, mais le bar est bien ravitaillé.

Une dizaine de personne fait vivre la pièce. A peine entré devinez qui me salut ? Le shérif !

\- Bonjour, on va justement commencer une partie de billard avec Régina, vous souhaitez vous joindre à nous ?

\- Je n'ai pas trop envie de jouer au billard mais peut-être qu'Emma sera tenté ?

Ruby prononça cette phrase comme si elle connaissait déjà ma réponse. J'hésite et me tourne vers la table de billard où attendait visiblement Régina. En effet, ma réponse est prévisible étant donné que Régina n'est nulle autre que madame le maire.

\- Vous n'êtes pas venu avec votre tenue de travail ? Dis-je au shérif.

\- Non, mais on a une réplique pas loin. Me répond-t-il.

\- Je vous préviens je n'ai pas joué depuis un moment.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment le jeu qui nous intéresse n'est ce pas ? Et oublie le vouvoiement, ici tout le monde s'appelle par son prénom à moins que tu préfères qu'on te trouve un petit nom pour aujourd'hui ?

Je ne réponds pas et me dirige vers la table de billard.

\- Tu sais manier une queue ? Me lance Régina un brin amusée.

\- Je me débrouille.

\- Honneur à la nouvelle.

J'allais casser quand un homme se rapproche du shérif et lui parle sur le ton de la confidence. Le shérif s'excuse et sors de la pièce en suivant l'homme.

\- C'était quoi ça ? Dis-je.

\- Un joueur en moins. Répond Régina. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue. Si on pariait ?

\- Parier sur quoi ?

\- Celle qui remporte la partie choisi le prochain jeu.

\- Ok. Mais ne sois pas mauvaise perdante.

Je joue la partie en moins de dix minutes. Une casse fermée. Régina n'a pas pu montrer ses talents de joueuse de billard mais ce n'est pas ceux-là qui m'intéressent. Elle n'a pas l'air de mal le prendre. La pièce n'est pas très éclairée mais il me semble voir un demi-sourire furtif.

\- Tu sais ce que je veux. Comme je suis fair-play, je te laisse une revanche. Et cette fois on parie sur la salle dans lequel se déroulera le jeu. A toi l'honneur.

Comme je m'y attendais elle prend sa revanche avec une casse fermée. Suite à sa victoire elle regarde autour d'elle. J'en fais de même et m'aperçois que certains ont déjà bien entamé la soirée. Des vêtements sont éparpillés entre les machines à sous et même parfois dessus. Certains aiment être assis sur une chaise ou appuyés contre un mur alors que d'autres préfère se socialiser sur le bar. La débauche et la luxure qui s'étale sous nos yeux comme une scène irréelle déverse son flot de phéromones. Ce flot découlant du bar m'enveloppe. Je ne vois plus le bar. Seuls des corps à moitiés nus le recouvrent parfaitement. Ils sont tous beaux dans leurs désirs ardents de jouir et de faire jouir. Je ne m'aperçois pas du pas que je fais dans leur direction trop obnubilée par cette rousse au regard de feu qui surplombe le bar chevauchant un homme brun tout en me regardant. Alors qu'elle semble m'inviter à les rejoindre, Régina me prend la main et me guide vers la sortie de la pièce.

Elle ne s'arrête pas dans le couloir, me tenant toujours, elle se dirige d'un pas tranquille vers la porte de son choix. Serait-ce la porte 4 : je la laisserai faire la patronne, je ne suis pas trop mauvaise en secrétaire. Mais c'est moi qui fais place nette sur le bureau ! prem's !

Elle dépasse la porte 4 puis la porte 5. De toute façon je ne la voyais pas en caméraman. J'espère qu'elle ne choisira pas la chambre d'hôpital. Ce n'est pas un endroit que j'aime particulièrement. Par contre je la vois bien choisir la chambre au miroir mais je croise les doigts pour la voir me faire classe.

Elle me prend de court en tournant la poignée de la porte que je ne pensais pas du tout franchir : la porte 9.

A peine entrées, elle se dirige vers la chaise à sangles.

\- Je préfère dominer si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Précise Régina.

\- Si tu compte m'attacher là dessus tu rêves.

\- On a parié, j'ai choisi la salle.

\- Mais rien ne m'oblige à utiliser le… mobilier.

\- Tu as peur ?

\- Certainement pas.

\- Ho !

\- Quoi ho ?

\- Je vois. Tu n'as jamais essayé.

Que dire ? C'est vrai, je n'avais jamais testé ces trucs. Mais qui pourrais être assez zinzin pour penser prendre du plaisir dans sa propre douleur ? Je ne réponds pas à sa question et préfère la fixer en croisant les bras. Elle se rapproche de moi, m'écarte doucement les bras le long de mon corps pour venir se coller contre moi. Ses mains sur mes poignets, son corps effleurant le mien elle me murmure à l'oreille.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je te guiderais. On ira doucement et dès que tu sens que tu veux arrêter il te suffira de dire le mot de sûreté.

Je me sens en effervescence. Je déglutis. Mes pensées s'embrouillent, je ne sais plus ce que je veux. Je me surprends à répondre :

\- Le mot de sûreté ?

\- Oui. Choisi un mot que tu diras si tu veux tout stopper.

\- Stop ?

\- Pas très original mais ça fera l'affaire.

Elle se décolle de moi. J'ai l'impression qu'elle essaie de voler mon ombre au passage et ne peux réprimer un mouvement oscillatoire lorsqu'elle me lâche les poignets. Elle m'aide à m'installer sur la chaise. Chaise qui n'est pas très confortable et Régina serre les sangles à mes poignets et chevilles comme si j'étais une véritable délinquante qu'on allait d'ici peut exécuter sur la chaise électrique. Elle se dirige ensuite vers l'armoire et revient avec … un collier pour chien avec une balle dedans ? Elle pose le collier sur ma tête et le fait glisser de sorte à ce que la balle atterrisse dans ma bouche. Elle resserre les maillons de la chaine qui s'avère au final être un bâillon pour Hannibal. Alors que l'image d'Anthony Hopkins s'efface de ma tête, ma raison revient au triple galop et me pourrit intérieurement de tous les noms d'oiseaux existants.

Voilà comment la sorcière a réussi son œuvre : je suis à sa merci sans moyen de prononcer le mot de sûreté mais surtout sans moyen de crier à l'aide. Et je me suis laissée mener comme un pantin, un vulgaire veau fier d'aller à l'abattoir !

Elle repart vers l'armoire et en revient avec plusieurs accessoires qu'elle me montre un par un avant de les poser sur le côté. Un fouet, une matraque, un marteau, un arracheur de dents.

\- J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop mais j'ai changé de jeu. Celui-ci s'appelle répond moi vite et bien. Je vais commencer par le fouet. Je te poserais ensuite des questions et je te délierais le bras afin que tu puisses m'écrire les réponses.

Le premier coup de fouet me brûla les jambes. Le second au niveau de la poitrine me coupa le souffle. Elle posa sa première question :

\- Comment sais-tu qui je suis et pourquoi es-tu à Storybrooke ?

\- …

\- La question est pourtant simple. Tu veux réellement m'obliger à te motiver ?

Le fouet continue pendant une dizaine de minute. La matraque endommage fortement mon pied gauche et mon genou droit, la douleur est intense. Elle me matraque sans oser regarder son chef d'œuvre de trop près. Je cherche son regard, je veux y voir la haine qui la dévore et trouver le bouton d'arrêt. Lorsque nos yeux se croisent j'y entrevois de la souffrance. Est-ce le reflet de ma propre souffrance dans mes larmes ou bien est-ce réellement son regard qui s'excuse ? Elle prend mon regard pour un ultime affront et rejette son visage derrière un masque impassible et souverain. Je geins derrière mon bâillon alors qu'elle arme encore son bras muni de la matraque. Je lui fais comprendre que je veux répondre.

J'écris donc la vérité : « je suis une vampire et je te voulais pour alliée. C'est en observant ton manège dans la crypte que j'ai découvert tes pouvoirs. »

Aucune surprise ne se lit sur son visage. Comme si elle s'était attendue à cette réponse et qu'elle y avait déjà réfléchi.

\- Les vampires ne vivent pas le jour.

« Tu as ensorcelé la ville »

\- Admettons que je te crois, qui est au courant ?

« Personne ».

Une grimace de fureur déforme son visage. Elle m'arrache le stylo de la main et resserre la sangle. Elle prend le marteau et le balance de toutes ses forces sur ma main droite avant de me crier :

\- Tu mens ! qui d'autre sais ?

Trois secondes de silence suivent durant lesquelles je tente désespérément de la convaincre que c'est la vérité. Je m'agite sur cette chaise en voulant crier la vérité mais le bâillon est solide. Mon agitation accroit sa fureur : elle recommence les coups de marteau à plusieurs reprises. Mes phalanges s'éclatent plus qu'elle ne se brisent. La douleur est si forte. Elle s'arrête. Elle me regarde effrayée. Puis regarde le marteau. Puis me regarde à nouveau. C'est lorsque ses mains se posent sur sa bouche que je fini par perds connaissance.

* * *

 **Dur dur d'être mortelle !**

 **See you soon.**


	7. Chapter 7 : la fuite

**Coucou!**

 **Une fois n'est pas coutume je poste ce chapitre avec un peu d'avance par rapport à mes habitudes :)**

 **Tu as raison Evil queen momo : faisons partir Emma avant qu'elle ne meure.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

\- Réveilles toi ! On doit partir !

J'entends une voix enfantine me tirer de ma léthargie. Mais je ne peux bouger un muscle. Seuls mes yeux bougent. Ils papillonnent et finissent par s'ouvrir. Le visage flou d'un gamin se forme. Ma vision n'est pas très nette et un peu rouge. Ma tête menace d'exploser. Le petit est agenouillé à mes cotés et je vois bien que la tentation de me secouer comme une prune le tenaille. Mais il reste là à me demander de me réveiller et de me lever comme répétant une prière à voix basse et claire. Je prends sur moi pour ne pas hurler en me redressant. Je ne peux réprimer un grognement auquel le petit répond par un :

\- Chut ! elle va t'entendre !

\- Et bien qu'elle m'entende ! je vais…

Le petit me met ses deux mains devant ma bouche pour me faire taire ! Ça c'est la meilleure ! Sa mère me bâillonne pour me torturer et une fois qu'elle en a fini avec moi elle me refile à son gosse pour qu'il apprenne ses manières ! Je repousse ses mains d'un geste brusque et me lève d'un bond. Mon pied gauche ne supporte pas la lourde charge de mon corps et menace de me faire tomber. Je ne peux m'appuyer entièrement de mon pied droit, mon genou n'étant pas plus aguerri. Je retombe lourdement sur le matelas.

\- Passe-moi mon veston gamin.

Le petit s'exécute. J'entoure mon genou de ma veste histoire de l'empêcher de sortir de son axe. Je fais un nœud et m'assure que je ne puisse plus plier le genou. La jambe, une fois raide, ne me fait plus autant souffrir et je peux m'appuyer dessus en poussant un juron ou deux. Je regarde le gamin d'un œil mauvais. Celui-ci, comprenant mes interrogations, ne se fait pas prier pour raconter son histoire :

\- Elle ne sait pas que je suis là. Je l'ai entendu parler avec le shérif cet après-midi. Je savais que vous vous retrouviez tous ici. Je me doutais qu'elle s'en prendrait à toi. Je suis venu t'aider.

\- En quel honneur ?

\- Je sais pourquoi tu es venu à Storybrooke.

\- ?

\- J'ai fait des recherches sur moi… ma naissance. J'ai trouvé les papiers d'adoption ce matin. Je sais que tu es ma mère.

\- Attend gamin t'emballes pas !

\- Tu es bien Emma Swan ?

\- Oui. Et toi tu es le fils du maire.

\- Elle m'a adopté mais elle ne m'aime pas. C'est la méchante reine. Elle a emprisonné tous les personnages de conte à Storybrooke. Toi seule peux détruire le sortilège. Mais pour l'instant tu dois te remettre sur pied. Il faut qu'on parte à l'hôpital.

Je ne comprends absolument rien à son charabia. Deux choses sont sûres : je ne suis certainement pas sa mère et je dois sortir d'ici. Si je lui dis la vérité il risque de me laisser ici alors que j'ai besoin d'un appui pour arriver à sortir de cette auberge. De plus, c'est le fils du maire. On ne pourrait pas me servir meilleure vengeance sur un plateau d'argent. Donc, ce gamin, aussi dérangé soit-il, doit m'adorer durant les prochaines heures. Je prends donc un ton dégagé et … maternel ? Enfin bref, d'une voix suave je l'attire dans ma toile :

\- Je suis contente que tu ais compris tout ça tout seul. Je ne savais pas comment te l'expliquer et c'est pour ça que je n'osais pas trop te parler directement.

\- C'est pour ça que je t'ai vu espionner ma maison et que tu es venu me parler à la plage. J'avais raison !

\- Oui. Mais ne parle pas trop fort tu semble oublier que je suis dans de beaux draps. Si ça ne t'ennuie pas on parlera de tout ça plus tard… disons dans un endroit plus enclin à la discussion mais là il faut faire vite tant que les lieux sont calmes. Tu sais depuis combien de temps je suis ici ?

\- Ils t'on apporté dans la chambre il y a une quinzaine de minutes je dirais.

\- Penses-tu pouvoir me soutenir pour sortir d'ici ?

Le gamin hoche positivement la tête. Je clopine de mon côté droit en m'appuyant sur le gamin du côté gauche. Nous progressons trop lentement à mon goût mais parvenons au premier étage sans croiser personne. Mon rythme cardiaque accélère lorsque la porte s'entre-ouvre à notre droite alors que nous sommes à deux mètres de la sortie. Un téléphone se fait entendre, la porte reste entrebâillée mais des bruits de pas qui s'éloigne me rassurent. La personne est allée répondre au lieu de sortir de la pièce. Nous sortons le plus vite possible et tournons à droite. Je regarde le loquet de chaque portière à chaque voiture que l'on dépasse. Au bout d'une centaine de mètres la chance me sourit : une coccinelle jaune n'est pas verrouillée. Je m'installe au volant.

Au même moment, Régina sort précipitamment de l'auberge en criant mon nom :

\- Swan ! Swan, je sais que vous êtes là ! Dans votre état vous avez besoin d'aide ! Montrez-vous ! Nous avons appelé le médecin ! il va arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

\- Vous l'avez retrouvé ? Questionne Ruby.

Ruby est également sortie à bout de souffle. Apparemment on me cherche activement. Sont-elles de mèche ? Veulent-elles m'achever ou ont-elles appelé un docteur ? Peut importe. Je ferme la portière et démarre la coccinelle en un rien de temps à l'aide des fils. Au moins un talent que je peux conserver dans cet état : le vol de voiture. Le claquement de portière dans une ruelle déserte s'entend apparemment trop bien. Je mets les gaz tendit qu'elles se dirigent vers moi en courant. Trop tard mes jolies ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas Régina, je compte bien te revoir !

La voiture quitte la rue laissant leurs silhouettes s'immobiliser au centre de celle-ci. Je prends la direction de la sortie de ville.

\- L'hôpital est dans l'autre sens ! Tu es sûre de pouvoir conduire ?

La voix du gamin me fait sursauter. Dans le feu de l'action je l'avais complètement oublié. Apparemment il s'est glissé sur le siège passager et a attendu sagement que la voiture roule. Ce qui me va parfaitement. Maintenant que la corde se desserre autour de mon cou, le brouillard installé dans mon esprit commence à battre en retraite. Je sais exactement comment me servir du gamin. Mais avant il me faut quitter cette ville. J'accélère sur la ligne droite et dépasse assez vite la limitation. Le gamin me regarde toujours attendant ma réponse.

\- Je ne vais pas à l'hôpital.

\- Mais il faut te soigner ! En plus, tu t'es déjà évanouie à cause de tes blessures tu risque de nous tuer tous les deux en conduisant dans cet état !

\- Tu veux conduire ? Ne répond surtout pas c'était une question rhétorique ! Je guérirais mieux et plus vite chez moi.

\- Tu compte retourner à Boston ?

\- Pourquoi veux-tu que j'aille à Boston ?

\- C'est là-bas que tu vis non ?

\- Non.

\- Pourtant lorsque j'ai vu ton adresse…

\- Laisse tomber tes recherches. Tu ne sais rien sur moi.

Je l'ai coupé dans son élan avec un ton sec. Il prend la bougne de chien battu. Les enfants font toujours cette tête lorsqu'ils sont contrariés, c'est écœurant ! Comme si j'allais le réconforter ! Il est dans une voiture avec une inconnue et n'a pourtant pas l'air d'être apeuré. Il est triste. Triste de ne pas connaître sa vraie mère je suppose. Mais je n'y peux rien. Il relève la tête et me dit :

\- Tu ne devrais pas partir. Tu es la sauveuse. Comment ils vont faire sans toi ?

\- Regarde-moi bien petit. C'est à moi d'être sauvée là. Et je fais mon boulot de sauveuse tu vois. Je me sauve !

\- Tu pourrais aller à l'hôpital.

\- Et attendre sagement que ta cinglée de mère vienne me filer un calmant ?

\- Elle n'osera pas t'approcher. Tu sais, je les ai entendus parler en venant te voir. Lorsque je suis arrivé il n'y avait personne. J'ai regardé le registre et je suis monté dans ta chambre. Je me suis caché en t'attendant. Lorsqu'ils t'on apporté dans ta chambre ma mère ne savais pas trop comment s'expliquer. Elle a dit que c'était involontaire, que tu ne voulais pas arrêter et qu'elle a cru que tu aimais ça ? pourquoi tu aurais aimé ça ?

Je suis peut-être un tantinet vicieuse mais je ne vais pas expliquer à un gamin ce que sa mère et moi étions supposer faire ni dans quel cadre on était. Je retiens donc mon envie de le larguer en route sans m'arrêter pour autant et continue à répondre le plus gentiment possible à ses fatigantes questions.

\- Ta mère a faillit me tuer ! Tu crois que j'aime les tentatives de meurtre sur ma personne ? J'ai l'air suicidaire ?

\- Non.

\- C'est pour ça que je quitte cette ville et que je ne compte pas y revenir.

\- Mais tu…

\- Ecoute gamin. Je ne veux pas te casser ton rêve mais je ne suis pas une sauveuse.

\- Mais tu m'as dit que tu étais au courant ! Que tu étais venue exprès.

\- Je t'ai dit ce que tu voulais entendre. Honnêtement, tu penses vraiment que j'avais envie de débattre sur de tels sujets alors que j'étais piégée et mal en point ?

\- Tu m'as menti uniquement pour que je t'aide !

\- Exact.

\- Je t'aurais aidé même si tu m'avais avoué ne pas me croire. Je sais qu'il te faudra du temps pour accepter ton destin. Mais tu reste ma mère.

\- J'ai aussi menti sur ce point là. Ecoute gamin, soit ta mère s'appelle exactement comme moi et c'est une énorme coïncidence soit tes papiers sont faux. Ou alors, comme je le crois, tu t'es également inventé cette maman. Avoue que c'est le plus logique. Tu es dans la vrai vie, il n'y a pas de héros ou de méchant. Il n'y a pas de rôle distribué d'office. Chacun mène sa barque comme il peut. Et crois-le ou non, je déteste mêler des gamins à mes histoires.

En disant cette dernière phrase je stoppe la voiture. Derrière nous, à un mètre ou deux, le panneau « storybrooke » me signale la fin de mon calvaire. Je sors de la voiture et respire un bon coup. Je sens mes blessures se refermer. Je libère mon genou de ma veste qui m'est devenue inutile. Elle est tâchée de sang, je la jette sur le bord de la route avec dédain. C'est vrai que j'aime bien ce genre de veste rouge bordeaux mais pourquoi s'énerver d'en perdre une ? J'en volerais une autre dans quelques heures. Je tourne le dos au gamin. Il ne voit pas mes blessures se refermer, le sang séché restant à sa place. Je m'immobilise et vérifie que je suis redevenu moi-même. Mes sens sont décuplés, mes crocs sortent. Ils m'avaient tant manqué !

\- Tu ne vas pas me laisser au milieu de nulle part ? Questionne le garçon peu rassuré.

La peur. Je la sens enfin s'insinuer en lui. Il sent bon. J'ai si faim. Je savais bien qu'un encas ne serait pas de refus à ce stade du voyage. Mon plan est simple. Je transforme le gamin, l'enterre les deux jours nécessaires à sa transformation puis je reviens le chercher une fois sorti de terre. Une fois l'un des miens il obéira à mes moindres désirs et peut-être que je le laisserais tuer sa mère pour moi. Un sourire machiavélique se dessine sur mes lèvres alors que je m'apprête à lui servir la dernière phrase qu'il entendra de son vivant :

\- Désolée gamin mais tu vas me ralentir. Tu vas rester ici.

Avant d'entendre ses protestations qui menacent d'exploser, je fonds sur lui et plante mes crocs dans son cou.

* * *

 **Si vous ne vous êtes pas encore lassés, le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine.**


	8. Chapter 8 : l'appel du sang

**Bonsoir!**

 **Comme promis le chapitre suivant. Espérant qu'il vous plaise autant que le précédent.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

A la première gorgée je sens que quelque chose cloche. A la seconde, je me recule d'une dizaine de pas d'un bond. Impossible ! Et pourtant le sang ne ment jamais. Ce petit a un goût familier. Le goût de mon propre sang. Son sang dans mon corps me livre ses secrets. Tel un manuscrit il est aussi limpide qu'un texte écrit. Je vois des moments de sa vie. Un moment me fige d'effroi : celui de sa naissance. Sa mère est bien Emma Swan. Le nom que porte mon arrière arrière etc.… petite fille qui vit bel et bien à Boston depuis sa sortie de prison. Et dire qu'elle m'était complètement sortie de l'esprit. Je reprends mes esprits. En moins de deux secondes je prends le petit comme un sac a patate en maintenant une pression sur son cou pour empêcher le sang de jaillir et arrive aux urgences de Ludlaw.

Plusieurs heures plus tard il est transféré dans une chambre. Pronostic : sorti d'affaire. J'attends son réveil. Voyant qu'il dort bien alors que le soleil se lève dans moins d'une heure je le secoue un peu. Dire que quelques heures avant les rôles étaient inversés.

\- Hey gamin réveille toi.

Après avoir répété la phrase trois ou quatre fois il fini par se réveiller.

\- C'est bon tu m'entends ?

Il hoche la tête. Il a peur de moi et me regarde avec méfiance.

\- Il est important que tu donnes la même version que moi aux médecins ou autres personnes que tu croiseras. Je t'ai ramassé dans la rue dans cet état. A quelque pas de l'hôpital.

\- Et si je dis la vérité ? Me lance-t-il d'un air de défi.

\- Personne ne te croira.

\- J'ai l'habitude.

\- Ici on enferme les fous. Tu n'es plus dans ta petite bourgade où ta mère a tous les pouvoirs. Ici tu n'es rien et personne ne se soucie de toi. Si tu dis quoi que ce soit sur moi j'achèverais mon repas.

Pour mettre un peu de force dans mes propos je lui sers mon sourire le plus mauvais en sortant mes crocs. L'effet ne se fait pas attendre : il se recroqueville sur lui-même en tremblant.

\- Tu devrais appeler ta mère pour qu'elle vienne te chercher. Tu as son numéro ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien. Ne tarde pas à la contacter.

La haine qui l'enveloppe ne m'atteint pas. D'accord, j'ai pris la résolution de laisser ma lignée perdurer donc de ne pas la massacrer. Mais soyons sérieux, je me fiche de son ressentie. Qu'il me craigne, me haïsse… il le doit. C'est mieux ainsi.

Je sors de l'hôpital. Que faire maintenant ? Je préfèrerais rentrer au repère en début de nuit et en pleine forme. Si Belle a raison il va y avoir des « explications ». Ne m'étant pas nourrie suffisamment ce soir je reste faible surtout que le peu de puissance que j'avais m'ont servit à refermer mes blessures. Il me faudrait vider deux corps entiers pour récupérer le summum de ma force. Je vais donc commencer par là. Je connais ce parking. Au fond à droite le parking s'ouvre sur une ruelle. Aucune caméra, aucun lampadaire mais beaucoup de passage. La ruelle donnant sur un second parking lorsque le premier est plein. Je me poste donc à cet endroit, derrière une voiture. Un couple passe. Je préfère attendre un piéton solitaire. Un homme arrive quelques minutes plus tard. Il n'a pas le temps de s'apercevoir de ma présence qu'il est déjà froid. Plus que quelques minutes avant le levé du soleil. Je me résigne à me contenter d'un plat unique. J'allais partir à l'hôtel lorsque des pas précipités se font entendre. Ils se dirigent droit dans ma direction. Avec un soupir las j'intercepte le petit avorton.

\- Je croyais t'avoir dit de téléphoner à ta mère et d'attendre son retour.

\- Laisse-moi passer !

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Sinon je crie.

\- Je pourrais te tordre le coup avant même que l'idée ne te traverse l'esprit.

\- Mais tu ne me feras pas de mal. Sinon pourquoi m'amener ici ? J'ai réfléchi. Je sais que tu ne me feras rien.

\- Tu défies ma patience gamin.

Mais je l'avais déjà relâché. Il avait raison, je ne lui ferais rien. Mais j'ai besoin de lui comme appât.

\- Tu as raison, je ne te ferais pas de mal. Mais d'autres comme moi rôde dans le coin et ils n'hésiteront pas.

\- Peut-être qu'ils auront pitié ou que mon sang est trop mauvais.

\- Que ton sang est trop mauvais ? Plus vous êtes jeune, plus c'est bon. Et la pitié n'est pas dans notre genre.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- Tu as raison on est de la même famille.

Le gamin menace de vaciller sous le poids de la révélation. Il me regarde comme dans cette chambre d'auberge à Storybrooke. Avec de l'espoir dans les yeux. Je comprends immédiatement qu'il me prend encore pour sa mère.

\- Mais je ne suis pas ta mère ! Je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- Tu es qui alors ? Ma mère ne peut avoir de sœur ou alors une demi-sœur ?

\- Non. Je suis plutôt une ancêtre.

Il reste la bouche ouverte sans comprendre.

\- Viens, il me faut trouver un coin où me poser avant que le soleil n'arrive. Monte sur mon dos, l'hôtel auquel je pense est assez loin.

Il me regarde septique.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais beaucoup d'endroit ou aller. Et tu l'as dit toi-même je ne te ferais rien.

Il fini par obéir. Je pars à l'hôtel le plus malfamée de la ville. Un vivant a du mal a y mettre les pieds à cause des rats et punaises grouillant entre ses murs mais c'est également le seul qui ne demande pas d'enregistrements ou pièce d'identité. Le monde est devenu tellement méfiant. Etant ce que je suis ça ne me surprend pas. Arrivés dans la chambre je ferme les volets et reste debout à le fixer. Il s'assit sur la seule chaise de la pièce juste en face de moi. De façon a pouvoir me faire la conversation je suppose.

\- Tu es qui alors ?

\- Tu as remarqué que je n'étais pas comme qui dirait humaine ?

\- Oui. Tu es plus rapide qu'une voiture. Tu as des crocs de vampire.

\- Je suis une vampire. Maintenant que j'ai répondu va dormir tu as besoin de repos.

\- Non ce n'était pas ma question, je voudrais surtout savoir qui tu es dans… notre arbre généalogique ?

\- En tout cas ce n'est pas de moi que tu tiens ta parlotte. Tu sais te taire ?

\- J'ai juste deux questions et celle-ci est la première. Après je te laisse tranquille.

\- Je suis ton arrière etcetera grand-mère. Je suis née en 1810.

J'observe sa réaction en énonçant ma présentation. En entendant ma réponse il pose son menton sur ses mains et se laisse partir dans une profonde réflexion. Je lui tourne le dos et décide d'allumer mon smartphone. Et oui, je connais un peu la technologie tout de même. J'entends un murmure : « ça n'a pas de sens ». Puis plus rien. Mon smartphone s'allume et plusieurs messages et mails sont en attente de lecture. J'ouvre le premier sms lorsqu'il décide tout compte fait de me poser la seconde et dernière question.

\- Comment je peux me rendre le plus rapidement possible à Boston ?

\- En me demandant de t'y amener.

\- Tu le ferais ?

\- On avait dit deux questions.

Il se résout fermer les yeux et se rendort comme une souche.

En regardant mes messages je vois que Belle a tenté de me contacter plusieurs fois pour me mettre en garde contre la rébellion orchestrée par Killian. D'autres membres ont également eu cette gentillesse. D'autres me demande que faire et me reproche d'avoir quitté le navire. Concernant les mails, je n'en ai qu'un seul. Un mail de Killian. Il contient un lien vers une vidéo. Je mets le son au minimum avant de la lancer. La vidéo montre Killian et ses complices en train de décapiter les membres du clan ayant refusé de lui porter allégeance. Parmi eux se trouve toute mon engeance étant donné qu'ils me doivent obéissance par le lien du sang. La vidéo me donne des frissons. Mes crocs sortent sans que je le veuille tellement ma colère et ma douleur est forte. Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas sentie ? Je devais être dans cette ville lorsque c'est arrivé. Je regarde la date d'envoi. Elle date de cette nuit. La scène a eu lieu en début de nuit. Si j'étais arrivée quelques heures plus tôt j'aurais ressenti leur douleur, j'aurais pu arriver sur place dès la première décapitation et sauver les autres. A la fin des exécutions Killian regarde la caméra et me délivre un message personnel empreint de mégalomanie :

« Tu n'es même pas venue secourir les tiens. Aurais-tu peur de moi Swannie ? Un conseil : continu à rester loin de moi. Les autres se sont ralliés à moi et ceux qui ont des doutes vont vite rappliquer en voyant ce qui arrive à ceux qui te soutiennent. »

Il se croit si fort ? Si malin ? Je vais le faire chanter sous la chaleur ! Il va brûler plus vite qu'en enfer ! Je me repasse la vidéo à plusieurs reprises. Je veux avoir ses images dans la tête pour les tuer tous. Tous ceux qui ont participé. A la troisième visualisation je me rends compte qu'une seule de mes engeances est encore en vie : Belle. Comment ? Grâce à mon plan ! Personne ne sait que c'est moi qui l'ai transformé. Elle a était la première. Et j'ai formé ce clan en la mettant à l'écart des décisions et en la considérant comme un vampire de second ordre devant les autres. Ils ont tous étaient dupes. Alors que je nommais Killian en second, mon véritable second me tenait informé dans l'ombre. Ainsi j'avais mon allié proche de moi mais mon ennemi encore plus proche. Je savais que ce jour arriverai. Mais c'est vrai que je ne pensais pas perdre autant. Tout est déjà prêt pour ma vengeance. Je ferme les yeux et indique par la pensée mes coordonnées à Belle. Elle me rejoindra à la tombée de la nuit. Les heures s'écoulent lentement. Je les emplois à trouver des répliques de plus en plus cinglantes envers Killian lors de nos retrouvailles. Il mourra. Les autres suivront. Je veux le tuer de mes mains. Je peaufine encore un scénario ou Killian meurt dans d'atroce souffrance lorsqu'un coup de vent fait claquer la porte. Le gamin se réveille en bondissant de stupeur. Belle est devant moi.

\- Je sais que tu veux ta vengeance mais la seule qu'il peut y avoir est celle que tu as prévue avant même de fonder le clan. N'y renonce pas.

\- Je veux le voir mourir. Le voir me supplier !

\- Moi aussi. Emma, je les ai entendus hurler. Je voulais y aller mais c'était du suicide ! Je ne pensais pas que Killian irait si vite. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait en arriver là sinon je me serais faite plus pressente lorsque je suis venue tu voir. Tu as conçu un plan sûr, ne le fout pas en l'air par colère. Killian a beau faire le fier, il ne se déplace qu'en horde. Il sait que tu vas tenter quelque chose et il s'y attend. Mais il ne peut s'attendre à ce qui est déjà fait.

Le gamin nous regarde comme s'il assiste à un feuilleton télé. Il n'a qu'à prendre des pop corn tant qu'il y est ! Je lui lance un regard assassin qui ne le fait même pas ciller. Belle fait comme si elle le remarque pour la première fois depuis qu'elle est arrivée.

\- Bonsoir ! Moi c'est Belle et toi tu es qui ?

\- Henri. Je suis un descendant d'Emma.

Belle hausse les sourcils.

\- Vraiment ?

\- C'est une longue histoire. Occupe-toi de lui pendant que je m'occupe de mon clan adoré.

\- M'occuper de lui ?

\- Tu as faim gamin ? Belle va s'occuper de toi. J'ai une affaire à régler.

\- Je ne suis pas baby-sitter !

\- Il est vraiment de ma famille. Et tu es la seule en qui j'ai confiance.

\- Et après on ira a Boston ?

\- Décidément quand tu as une idée derrière la tête tu ne l'a pas ailleurs !

\- Ce doit être de famille.

Je fais une grimace à Belle en entendant sa pique. Je sors sans d'autre commentaire. La nuit sera sanglante. Je vole plus que je cours vers le repère. Au passage je braque une boutique d'arme pour m'équiper d'un sabre. Je me nourri également de deux jeune joggeurs. Il n'y a rien de tel qu'un peu de sang neuf dans le corps avant une bataille. Il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre. J'arrive à une centaine de mettre du repère. Je le vois d'ici. Tout est encore fermé. Les connaissant, ils ne seront pas sortir avant une heure ou deux. Sous mes pieds une bouche d'égout. Je rentre dans les égouts et arrive sous le repère. Devant moi deux passages. Sur ma droite, une lettre gravée : B. Le clan était mon plan A, mais celui-ci étant devenu ingérable je passe au plan B. Je défonce donc le mur que j'avais mis en place il y a une centaine d'année au niveau de la lettre. Derrière la lettre un boitier d'où part plusieurs fils électrique. Sur le boitier un levier façon disjoncteur. J'abaisse le boitier. Je sors en vitesse et regarde le repère s'embraser. Je l'avais construit de sorte qu'il soit détruit instantanément : le levier actionne les diverses bombes présentent dans le repère de manière stratégique. Je vois une ou deux torches humaines sortir puis s'écrouler sur les marches de la demeure. Je guette la sortie de Killian. Un autre vampire sort de la demeure et arrive à éteindre le feu qui s'éclate sur son dos en se roulant à terre. Je cours vers lui, l'attrape par le cou d'une main et le soulève.

\- Ou est Killian ?

\- A l'intérieur ! Pitié !

Sans m'attarder davantage je lui agrippe la tête de mon autre main et le décapite à main nue.

Je récupère le sabre que j'avais planté à un mètre de moi avant de soulever ma victime et je m'engouffre dans la demeure. Je décapite d'un coup de sabre tout être que je croise. Je veux voir toutes les pièces du repère mais seules les pièces principales sont accessibles. Le couloir d'entrée et le salon sont désormais vides. Je ressors déçu de ne pas avoir vu griller Killian mais s'il est dans une des autres pièces alors il est sans aucun doute mort. Je redescends les trois marches de l'entrée et je suis violemment projetée au sol. Je me relève précipitamment et me retrouve face à Killian qui m'a volé mon sabre en me faisant tomber. J'évite le sabre à chacun de ses coups.

\- Tu crois vraiment pouvoir rivaliser contre moi ? Je suis de loin ton ainée ! Comment as-tu osé me faire un tel affront !?

Il ne répond pas. Je ne m'en offusque pas. Je ne m'intéressais pas vraiment à sa réponse. Peu importe le pourquoi. Ce qui est fait est fait. Il arrive à me toucher au niveau de la jambe et me lacère au niveau du bras. Mais le sang frais qui coule dans mes veines m'offre un pouvoir de cicatrisation des plus puissant. Je double ma vitesse évitant chacun de ses coups. Il ne s'épuise pas. Moi non plus. On pourrait danser comme ça toute la nuit. J'évite une fois de plus un de ses coups et lui porte un coup de pied au niveau des mains. Le sabre s'envole. Il fait un geste pour le rattraper mais c'est trop tard. Je rends les coups un par un. Un coup de poing dans les cotes, un coup de pied dans ses bijoux de famille et un uppercut. Il pare le coup de poing, gémit au coup de pied et par en arrière à l'uppercut. Je pourrais porter des coups toute la nuit mais ça ne servirait à rien. Il récupère presque aussi vite que moi. Je l'attrape par l'épaule et l'envoie valdinguer comme une vulgaire brindille. Apparemment il n'a pas eu le temps de se nourrir cette nuit, tout comme je l'espérais. Ce qui double mon avantage. Je récupère le sabre et avant même qu'il n'ait pu se relever je le surplombe de ma hauteur. Il lève les mains au niveau de sa tête en guise de protection. Geste instinctif mais oh combien inutile lorsque l'adversaire à un outil aussi tranchant qu'un sabre. Je ne lui demande pas s'il veut prononcer ses dernières paroles, je ne lui fais aucune réplique sanglante (et pourtant j'en avais trouvé de superbe pour cet instant fatidique !), je laisse mon bras s'abattre enfin et trancher sa tête ainsi que ses mains. Sa dépouille, comme celle des autres, finie en cendre. Aucun trophée à rapporter, dommage. Je regarde encore la baraque flamber. Les pompiers arrivent une heure après le départ de feu. En entendant les sirènes je repars au niveau de la bouche d'égout : endroit éloigné à partir duquel je peux tout voir sans être vu par le commun des mortels voulant maîtriser le feu. Trois heures après, le feu est maîtrisé, aucun blessé n'est retrouvé. Aucune dépouille non plus.

Je suis dans un sale état. Je repars vers l'hôtel sans empressement. Je passe devant la piscine municipale. Bonne idée ! J'entre dans la piscine par effraction me douche et en profite pour nager un peu. Je ne sens pas l'eau sur ma peau glacée. Mes muscles ne se fatiguent pas. Bref, je sors de l'eau en me demandant pourquoi j'y suis entré. Je me surprends à penser que j'aurais sans doute apprécié nager à Storybrooke. Je repasse au vestiaire. Je ne vais pas remettre mes vêtements plein de sang. Je passe derrière l'accueil et regarde dans les objets trouvés. Un T-shirt de Glee traîne là. Pas étonnant que personne ne l'ai réclamé. Je ressors sans le prendre et enfile un maillot piqué dans leur vitrine avec la serviette de bain avec le logo du club en plein milieu. Ce n'est pas comme si je compte me balader dans cette tenue. Juste le temps de m'arrêter dans une boutique de fringue. Je sors de la piscine et me dirige vers la boutique la plus proche. J'y déniche un jean, des bottines, des dessous, un t-shirt blanc et …une veste rouge ! Ouf sauvée ! Je repars à l'hôtel me demandant si Henri à survécu à Belle. Belle est super mais quand elle a faim … et bien elle a faim.


	9. Chapter 9 : Poursuite

**Il faut garder en tête qu'Emma vampire est la fille de blanche-neige. Je ne sais pas si l'Emma, mère d'Henri, aura le même look. Un seul jour s'est écoulé depuis la fuite d'Emma. Ce chapitre est le point de vue de Régina sur cette journée.**

* * *

Régina ne s'aperçoit de l'absence d'Henri que le lendemain matin. Elle l'appelle pour le petit déjeuner et au bout du troisième clairon décide d'aller le secouer. Surprise ! En soulevant les draps elle découvre un amas de peluches. A ce moment là la panique n'est pas loin mais se remémorant une fois où Henri avait fugué elle prend son téléphone sans perdre de temps et téléphone à Mary Margaret. Réponse de l'institutrice : Non, Henri n'est pas chez elle mais elle la rappelle si elle a du nouveau. Une demi-heure plus tard elle a joint toutes les personnes susceptibles d'avoir vu son fils. Une heure plus tard, elle appelle l'agence de taxi, de bus et autre moyen de transport possible. Aucun chauffeur n'a vu un enfant embarquer seul. Deux heures plus tard elle fait le tour de la ville en voiture cherchant son fils. Il est 14H lorsqu'elle fini le tour de ville. La panique l'a véritablement gagné. Elle en oublie sa faim et se creuse les méninges pour savoir où a bien pu passer Henri. Il n'est ni chez l'institutrice, ni sur la plage… peut être est-il chez granny. Il doit avoir faim à l'heure qu'il est. Elle se dirige au restaurant. Une fois arrivé, sans bonjour elle demande :

\- Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous à vu Henri ?

Les habitués du restaurant ne se donnent pas la peine de répondre. Ruby, voyant sa détresse, répète la question plus fort intimant une réponse. Tous répondent que non. M. Gold, assis dans un coin, se lève et vient devant Régina.

\- Il me semble cependant avoir vu son vélo derrière l'auberge, dans un buisson.

Régina sort et trouve le vélo d'Henri. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Elle revient le demander à Gold.

\- Je l'ai remarqué ce matin vers 7H lorsque je suis venu prendre mon café à l'ouverture.

Régina se remémore les évènements de la nuit. Une seule option lui saute aux yeux. Emma ! Elle a quitté la ville en volant une voiture. Et si Henri était dedans ?

\- Ruby, as-tu le numéro d'Emma ?

\- Non. Mais pourquoi… ho non !

Ruby comprend le raisonnement de Régina. Elle la prend à part et tente de la rassurer.

\- Si Henri était avec Emma, elle aurait sûrement fait demi-tour pour le ramener.

\- A moins qu'elle veuille se venger de moi.

\- Ce n'était qu'un accident.

Régina ne peut lui dire que l'accident était plutôt volontaire. Elle se retrouve dans une situation ingérable : quelqu'un lui veut du mal et elle n'a même pas de pouvoir pour la stopper. Pire ! Son fils est entre ses griffes et en dehors de la ville. Régina se sent abattue. Elle pensait être en sécurité toute sa vie dans sa ville. Elle avait eu une seule peur depuis l'existence de Storybrooke : la venue de la sauveuse qui avait été annoncée. La fille de Blanche-neige qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver. Mais la sauveuse ne s'est jamais pointé. Ni 28 ans après Storybrooke ni 200 ans après. La fille de Blanche-neige devait être morte et enterré alors qu'à Storybrooke elle était prisonnière d'un monde sans magie et éternel. Sa propre malédiction devenait un calvaire même pour elle. C'est pourquoi elle avait adopté Henri. Elle n'avait plus peur et pensait avoir droit au bonheur. Et là, une blondasse débarque et menace tout son équilibre !

Une décision doit être prise et c'est ce qui fit Régina. Elle doit quitter la ville pour récupérer Henri.

A la sortie de Storybrooke, Elle reconnaît la voiture qu'Emma a volée la veille. Elle ne s'est même pas donné la peine de se garer, ni même de refermer les portières. Les deux portières sont ouvertes. Ce qui conforte Régina : Henri est bien avec Emma. Pourquoi avoir laissé la voiture ? Henri a-t-il réussi à s'enfuir dans les bois obligeant Emma à le poursuivre ? A cette idée Régina crie le nom de son fils à plusieurs reprises et guette le moindre signe. Aucun signe de lui. Peut-être qu'Emma a été rejointe par quelqu'un ? Elle a kidnappé son fils ! Sans demander de Rançon ? Régina entre dans la voiture jaune et regarde désespérément sur les sièges en espérant trouver une demande de rançon. Aucune lettre ou papier laissés à son intention. Que faire ? Continuer à l'aveuglette ? Elle s'apprête à remonter dans sa voiture lorsqu'un papier sur la route attire son regard. Elle le ramasse. C'est une carte de visite. Un plombier sur Ludlow. Régina ne sait pas que le plombier en question est mort en glissant la carte de visite dans la poche d'Emma. Le dernier repas digne de ce nom avant qu'Emma n'arrive à Storybrooke. L'espoir revient dans le cœur de Régina. Elle sait maintenant par où commencer. Direction Ludlaw.

Arrivée dans la ville elle arpente les rues espérant tomber sur Henri et Emma. Elle voit l'hôpital et se décide à y entrer. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas à la morgue ! Pense-t-elle. A l'accueil on lui révèle qu'un enfant a bien était admit ici. Une jeune femme blonde l'a transporté ici dans la nuit. Mais l'enfant s'est enfui cette même nuit.

\- Etes vous la mère de l'enfant ?

\- Oui. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un enfant arrive à vous échapper après avoir subit une opération.

\- Il a juste eu quelque point de suture sur le cou. Rien de très grave. Vous comprendrez, madame, que nous ne sommes pas des gardiens de zoo ! C'est à sa famille de se soucier de cet enfant et non à nous. Notre charge de travail est assez importante comme ça. D'ailleurs, il me faudrait votre adresse pour vous envoyer la facture.

Régina sort de l'hôpital laissant la femme de l'accueil gueuler tout son comptant. Pour qui elle se prend celle la. « C'est à sa famille de s'en occuper. » Régina voit danser cette parole devant ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive dans sa voiture. Comme si elle ne s'en occupait pas ! Elle se plie en quatre pour son fils ! Pourquoi n'est-il pas resté à la maison ? Une maison où il a reçu tous les jouets qu'il désirait ! Où tous ces caprices ont été comblés. Non, il a fallut qu'il fugue et s'embarque dans une situation impossible. Est-ce qu'une mère peut prévoir ça ? Fulminent derrière son volant Régina se déporte sur la voix de gauche lorsqu'un camion arrivant en face lui klaxonne. Elle se rabat aussi vite qu'elle peut. Et voilà qu'elle s'endort au volant ! Il faut qu'elle s'avoue vaincu pour aujourd'hui. Elle n'a rien mangé de la journée, a passé la journée à se faire du mauvais sang et la nuit commence à tomber. Elle aperçoit un hôtel. Il n'a pas l'air très engageant mais elle croule sous l'épuisement. Elle se décide à y prendre une chambre.

Elle entre dans la chambre 9, essaye de ne pas trop regarder la propreté plus que douteuse des lieux et s'allonge sur le lit. Quelques cafards se font la malle et elle se relève en sursaut. Un matelas grouillant ne lui dit rien de bon. Elle se maudit d'être aussi fatiguée. Comment arriver à dormir dans de pareilles conditions ? Elle entant un cri de joie et cesse de respirer. Henri ! Elle pense d'abord que la fatigue lui joue des tours mais les murs aussi épais que du papier à cigarettes lui laisse entendre très distinctement un « j'ai gagné ! ». C'est bien Henri dans une des chambres de l'hôtel. Une voix féminine lui répond. Ce n'est pas la voix d'Emma. Régina sort d'un bond de la chambre et se repère aux voix. Elle tourne la poignée de la chambre 6. La porte ne s'ouvre pas. Il faut le pass. Son cœur s'accélère. Ses tempes sont prêtes à exploser sous ses pulsations de plus en plus fortes. Elle cogne à la porte en rythme sans interruption jusqu'à ce qu'une brune au regard angélique lui ouvre la porte.

* * *

 **Je sais : chapitre un peu court. Mais au prochain le cours de l'histoire reprend.**


	10. Chapter 10 : Retour

Régina saute à l'intérieur bousculant Belle au passage. Celle-ci ne bouge pas d'un pouce mais l'épaule de Régina n'est pas épargnée par l'impact. Folle d'inquiétude, elle continue sa course frénétique sans s'en apercevoir. Elle stoppe net en voyant Henri sur le lit. Leurs regards se croisent et ils restent muets pendant quelque seconde. Belle se retourne et ne sait pas si le spectacle doit la faire rire ou pleurer. Une mère vient de retrouver son fils et elle fait la statue plutôt que de le prendre dans ses bras. Régina retrouve ses esprits et fond sur le petit garçon pour l'entourer de ses bras.

Si Régina était arrivée quelques minutes avant ou quelques minutes après la tournure des évènements aurait pu être meilleure. Enfin… une autre personne vous dirait qu'elle est arrivée pile au bond moment. Cette personne se tient à quelque mètre de la porte lorsque Régina entre dans la chambre. Si Régina n'avait pas eu la tête ailleurs elle aurait remarqué l'accoutrement singulier de cette personne. Un militaire ? Il en a l'allure et pourtant, habiller de noir, portant des armes, un seul objectif le motive. Et s'est guidé par cet objectif qu'il saisit son revolver et se précipite devant la porte ouverte avant de faire feu sur ses occupants. A-t-il pensé à la femme qui vient d'y entrer ? Au garçon qui s'y trouve ? Bien sûr que non. Un de ses contacts l'a prévenu que la chambre avait été louée par deux vampires. Dans sa tête tout être s'y trouvant ne peut donc être d'une autre espèce que ces suceurs de sang. Le contact en question avait omis de signaler la présence d'un enfant jugeant l'information peu nécessaire. Après tout que pourrait faire deux vampires d'un enfant si ce n'est un dessert ?

Belle réagit à la première détonation mais étant la première cible de ce tireur chevronné elle s'écroule également lors de celle-ci. Régina se retourne et écarte les bras par réflexe afin de protéger son fils. Entre temps une seconde détonation se fait entendre. Régina n'a pas le temps de réfléchir. A court de solution elle fonce sur le tireur en restant en ligne de mire. Le tireur la vise toujours et … est projeté à terre puis mordu par Emma. Ses dernières pensées son pour son contact. Il avait dit deux vampires pas trois. Il avait pris Régina pour le second vampire et a signé sa propre mort de ce fait. Un gémissement alerte les deux survivantes. Régina se précipite sur Henri mortellement blessé. Le sang qui s'échappe de son cou est tellement…réel ! Elle pose ses mains sur la blessure comme si elle pouvait arrêter le saignement et fixe son regard dans celui de son fils.

\- Ça va aller, ça va aller.

Elle essaie d'y croire. Peut-être le croit-elle alors que les yeux d'Henri deviennent vitreux et que son agonie se lit que trop bien sur son visage. Emma fait un pas dans la chambre.

\- Je vous interdis d'approcher !

\- Il va mourir.

Comment cette créature peut dire de telle chose d'un ton si calme, si posé. Elle a envie de lui crier dessus de la frapper de s'en servir de punching ball et de l'éclater. Comment ose-t-elle lui dire ça calmement alors que tout est de sa faute. Sans quitter le visage d'Henry du regard Régina lance :

\- Allez au diable Swan !

Elle crie plus qu'elle ne parle. Ses larmes roulent sur ses joues devant l'inévitable. Un bruit de pas précipité se fait entendre. Emma regarde dans le couloir et hésite à se lancer à la poursuite du fuyard. Au lieu de ça elle décide de s'adresser de nouveau à la sorcière.

\- Je peux le guérir. Mais il y aura une contrepartie.

Régina ne pense plus. Si elle avait pu réfléchir à ce moment précis elle se serait d'abord offusqué de cette démarche. Négocier une vie ? Jouer avec la vie de son enfant ? Puis elle se serait demandé quelle est la contrepartie pour au final accepter le marché. Car Henri, ce même Henri qui pensait le contraire, était pourtant tout pour elle. Elle saute donc son monologue et hoche la tête en signe d'approbation, ses lèvres se refusant de laisser passer le moindre son. Emma ne met même pas une seconde pour arriver auprès d'Henri, se mordre le poignet et présenter son sang aux lèvres du gamin lui intimant de boire. Henri est si faible qu'il se contente de réceptionner les premières gouttes tombant toutes seules dans son gosier. Au prix de ce qui lui semble l'effort ultime il avale. Puis, au fur à mesure que les gouttes de sang entre dans sa bouche il semble reprendre des couleurs et fini par sucer le poignet d'Emma. A la fin Emma est obligée de le repousser brutalement afin de récupérer son poignet.

Emma se tourne vers ce qui fut Belle. Un tas de cendre près de la porte. Elle ne peut réprimer un tremblement de fureur. Sa seule alliée… amie. Après deux siècles d'existence elle a tout perdu en une seule nuit.

Régina garde Henri dans les bras soulagé de voir la tournure des évènements. Elle s'attendait à voir Henri le vampire mais la vérité était encore mieux : son fils est en vie. Elle pensait que la contrepartie serait la vampirisation d'Henri mais puisque ce n'est pas le cas qu'est-ce que ça peut être ? La voix d'Emma la sort de ses pensées.

\- Il faut partir d'ici.

\- Henri n'est pas en état…

\- Vous avez entendu ? Quelqu'un à tout vu. D'autres personnes vont débarquer d'un moment à l'autre.

Voyant que Régina n'est toujours pas décider à bouger Emma rajoute.

\- Et je parie que ce sera sans doute ses petits copains.

Résignée, Régina se relève sans lâcher Henri.

\- Vous êtes venue en voiture ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors allons-y.

Régina sort de la chambre suivit de près par Emma.

Arrivées à la voiture Régina dépose, avec toute la douceur du monde, Henri sur la banquette arrière et s'installe au volant. Emma ayant pris place côté passager. Régina semble hésitée avant de demander :

\- Vous êtes sûre qu'il n'a pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital ?

\- Pour quel motif ? La blessure n'est même plus là.

\- Il a tout de même perdu beaucoup de sang.

\- Il a eu droit au remède miracle ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui il sera au meilleur de sa forme à son réveil.

Emma regarde intensément Régina.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je pensais que vous auriez pu le guérir.

\- Et comment je vous prie ?

\- Avec votre sorcellerie.

Régina est prise au dépourvue. Que dire à la vampire ? Que je n'ai plus aucun pouvoir ? Non, il faut mentir. Il faut qu'elle pense que je suis puissante comme ça elle n'osera peut être pas m'attaquer. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'on est d'ailleurs encore en vie.

\- Je n'ai pas prévu d'emporter avec moi une potion de guérison.

\- Votre fils est enlevé par un vampire et vous ne prévoyez pas une trousse premiers secours ?

Devant la moquerie de la blonde Régina ne dit rien. Autant ne pas s'enfoncer dans le mensonge sinon il devient ingérable. Elle se borne donc à allumer le contact et demander la direction à prendre.

\- Pour commencer vous allez faire le plein de la voiture, il y a une station à deux rues d'ici.

\- Il me reste de l'essence.

\- Pas assez pour là où nous allons.

\- Et où allons-nous ?

\- Boston.

\- Boston !?

\- Je sais ça fait une trotte et le soleil se lève dans cinq heures alors ne regarde pas trop la vitesse autorisé et met le pied au plancher. Souviens-toi que je peux encore tuer le petit avant de cramer au soleil.

Sur ces belles paroles Régina exécute les ordres d'Emma et après avoir fait le plein prend la direction de Boston guidée par celle-ci.

 _Il est de mon sang, vais-je vraiment le méler à tout ça ? Je dois le mettre en sécurité. Storybrooke. C'est le seul endroit où il peut vivre tranquille. Que faire de la sorcière ? Elle serait un bon atout. A vrai dire c'est le seul qu'il me reste. Un atout risqué. Après transformation elle ne servira peut-être à rien alors qu'auprès d'Henri… Il ne semble pas l'apprécier mais elle réagit vraiment comme une mère envers lui. Il a besoin d'elle-même s'il ne veut pas se l'avouer._

Interrompant le fil de ses pensées avant que son cerveau n'explose Emma regarde la brune concertrée sur la route.

\- Stop. Demi-tour. Direction Storybrooke.

Régina la regarde d'un air interrogateur mais ne réplique pas et s'exécute. A-t-elle peur qu'Emma change d'avis si elle ose prononcer une parole ? Sans doute.

A deux pas de la frontière de storybrooke Emma lui ordonne de s'arrêter.

\- Sors de la voiture.

C'était trop beau. Comment à t-elle pu croire que la vampire la laisserai rentrer chez elle. Elle se retourne pour voir Henri sur la banquette arrière dormir paisiblement. Ne voyant pas quoi faire elle se résigne à obéir. Emma la regarde dans les yeux et elle soutient son regard.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais rencontrée. Aujourd'hui était un jour comme un autre. Tu vas rentrer chez toi et dormir. Tu ne te souviendras pas d'avoir quitté Storybrooke ni de la disparition d'Henri.

Régina revient au volant alors qu'Emma prend Henri dans ses bras et le sors de la voiture. Régina démarre et entre dans Storybrooke.

Emma regarde l'endroit où la voiture à disparu s'attendant à la voir revenir. Mais apparemment elle avait bien deviné. L'hypnose fonctionne dans ce monde et n'est pas annulé dans l'autre sinon elle serait revenue pour le gamin.

Elle se retourne et se met à courir direction Boston. Avec sa vitesse elle met moins de temps qu'une voiture. Henri dors encore lorsqu'elle arrive à destination. Elle l'assoit sur un banc d'autobus et le réveille.

\- Henri ? On est arrivé.

\- Mmm.

Henri sort de sa léthargie et regarde autour de lui.

\- Te souviens-tu de l'adresse de ta mère biologique ?

\- Oui.

\- Nous sommes à Boston. As-tu de l'argent ? Du moins assez pour un taxi ?

Le gamin regarde dans ses poches. Il avait effectivement prévu d'avoir un peu de monnaie. Emma lui tant quand même un billet de vingt dollars. Puis lui prend le menton et le relève afin que leurs regards se croisent.

\- Tu ne m'a jamais vu. Tu as découvert que tu as été adopté et tu as fugué pour rencontrer ta mère biologique. Tu es venu ici par tes propres moyens à l'aide des transports en commun. Tu vas prendre un taxi et donner l'adresse de ta mère.

Une fois l'hypnose effectuée je suis partie. C'est en sortant de sa vie que je lui sauve la sienne.

Toutes les histoires commencent pas « il était une fois ». La votre. La mienne. Enfant, on rêve du « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfant. »… enfin peut-être pas les chinois… bien qu'en ce moment… Bref, chaque histoire à ses problèmes et peu m'intéressent. En fait, j'ai du mal à m'intéresser à ma propre histoire alors celle des autres vous pensez bien… Chacun est absorbé par sa petite vie. Le « je » et le « moi » sont utilisés à outrance de nos jours. Nous ne nous écoutons plus. Le but de chaque conversation est de la centrer sur soi-même. C'est lorsque j'ai pensais cela que j'en ai fait de même. Aujourd'hui j'en prends conscience et ça me rend triste. Je suis vampire mais les émotions existent en moi bien qu'elles soient archivées dans un coin obscur de mon cerveau. J'essai parfois d'être plus attentive à ceux qui m'entourent. Mais lorsqu'on a pris une mauvaise habitude il est dur de la lâcher. Et puis soyons honnêtes qui s'intéresse à celui qui écoute. Il devient invisible. Invisible… c'est le qualificatif qui servait le plus à me décrire lors de ma mortalité. Certains pensaient même que je n'existais pas en dehors de leur monologue. Que ma vie était trop insipide pour que je la partage. C'est peut être pour cela que le vampire qui m'a transformé pensait me faire une faveur. Après ma transformation on ma trouvé changé : je ne suis plus la femme timide, j'ai de l'assurance, je respire la joie de vivre. C'est ce que voient les gens en me regardant. En réalité je suis perdue. Je parle, je sors quelques vannes, vous êtes aux anges. Mais lorsque vient le moment des confidences vous vous attendez à ce que je vous écoute et vous conseille. Je ne veux pas le faire, parler avec du bétail ? M'en faire des amis ? Seule conséquence : un goût abject lors de mes repas. Tu me demande si ta nouvelle coiffure te vas bien ? « A ravir » sera ma réponse. Même si en réalité je la trouve atroce mais pourquoi te vexer ? Tu es contente, ton sang n'en est que meilleur. Je suis un vampire, ce qui ressemble à un robot, doté de bonne manière certes, mais sans attaches émotionnelles. Tout n'est qu'apparence. Certains pensent me connaître après avoir passé des décennies à mes côtés. Et pourtant, c'est aujourd'hui que je suis invisible. Ai-je perdu la foi en l'humanité ? L'ai-je déjà eu ? Sûrement, sinon je ne la regretterai pas. Parfois j'essai de la retrouver… comme ce soir. Peut-être que la vie de ces deux êtres n'est pas si insignifiante que ça. Puis je me sens comme un pécheur ayant relâché deux poissons dans une rivière qui n'en manque pas un geste inutile. Je remets donc mon masque et mon armure de pierre.

La nuit est calme ce soir… allons l'animer !

FIN

* * *

 **J'espère que cette fanfiction ne vous a pas trop déçue.**


End file.
